Bigger Than Love
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Jennifer Jareau is headed home from work when she hears a kid scream from inside a house that from the outside looks to be abandoned. What will she do? Will she stop or simply keep on driving? (Pre-Will and Henry)
1. Chapter 1

"God called us to care for orphans as if they were our own children." -Robin Hill

The BAU team just got done with a particularly long case. An exhausted JJ is finally heading home at two in the morning when she hears a child's scream from a house that looks to be abandoned from the outside. Jennifer pulled her car over and got out thinking someone was being attacked. She slowly approached the door with her gun raised. She knocks on the door.

The door is opened by a little boy, who looks to be no more than ten years old. He looked scared and panicked.

Jennifer holsters her gun and makes her voice soft, "Hey buddy, my name's Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ. Is everything alright here? I heard a scream."

"Help." Was all the boy said "My mom…I mean Bee-bee, my sister...she...she's in labor. Please help. I don't know what to do." He wasn't supposed to call 'Bee-Bee' mom unless they were alone. Other people tended to look at them strange and with worried looks on their faces. And when people, namely adults get worried they start to ask questions. He couldn't risk that happening and being put back into foster care where Bee-bee would be hurt and abused. Especially not when they are finally happy.

Jennifer nodded as she came into the house, "Okay. I'll see what I can do, but you should call 911. She'll need to go to the hospital and see a doctor."

The boy led Jennifer into a room where she sees a teenage girl who looks to be no more than seventeen laying on a bed and screaming in pain.

"Roe! Roe, who's that?" The teen asked after the contraction had passed

"This is JJ. She's going to help, Bee-bee." The boy informed

The teen looked at JJ, who gave a nod, "I'm going to try my best." She hands the little boy her phone, "Call 911 please. Your sister needs to go to the hospital."

"No!" The teen shouted and then screamed in agony again "NO! We can't afford it."

"Don't worry." Jennifer told the girl "I will take care of the bill." Then she turns back to the little boy, "Please, call 911."

The little boy looked at the teen and then sighed softly before dialing 911. Jennifer tried her best to help the teen and make her comfortable until the paramedics arrived.

"I….I have to push." The teen said to Jennifer

"No, not yet. It's not time." Jennifer responded

The teen cried, "I…I have too."

"Okay. Hold on." Jennifer spoke. She checked the progression of the labor and then spotted the top of the baby's head, "Okay sweetheart, you have to push. It's time. I can see the baby's head. It's time."

The teen pushed and pushed as she screamed. In a matter of minutes a baby girl was born and entered the world with a shrill cry.

Jennifer cradled the newborn and then laid her on the teen's chest, "Here's your daughter."

The teen smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter at the same time that the boy ran back in the room.

"The ambu…aww! Mom, is that my sister?" The boy spoke having forgotten about Jennifer.

The teen nodded, "Come meet her, Roe."

The boy walked over to the teen, "What's her name, Mom?"

"This is Rylie Quinn." The teen introduced

The boy placed his finger in the baby girl's hand, "Hi Rylie. Hi Ry. I'm your big brother. I'm Ronan, but our mommy calls me Roe and you can too. When you're older."

Jennifer watched the two interact. She was concerned about the kids. They didn't look like they had any parents. Especially since a boy, Ronan, who looked to be about ten was calling a teenage girl 'mom'.

A while later after the teen, Ronan, and newborn Rylie are in the ambulance. Jennifer steps inside after the paramedics step aside.

"You don't have to come, JJ." The teen mumbled

"Nonsense. I want to." Jennifer responded "Plus you'll need someone to sign your discharge papers."

The teen gave a small smile, "Thanks. My name's Beatrice, but I go by Bee. Only Roe calls me 'Bee-Bee'."

Jennifer nodded, "Okay Bee." She wanted to bring up the boy calling Beatrice 'mom', but decided not to.

"Thanks for helping us, JJ." The boy stated "My name's Ronan."

"It's no problem, bud." Jennifer told him with a smile

A paramedic spoke up, "Excuse me, ma'am how are you related to these kids?"

"Um…." Jennifer started

"She's our aunt." Beatrice interjected. She was lying, but not because she wanted the woman in her life. She couldn't wait to get rid of her, but she was going to need an adult to sign her discharge papers. That and the woman offered to pay for the hospital visit with her medical insurance, which was helpful and nice since Beatrice didn't have medical insurance.

The paramedic gave a nod, "Okay."

"Carry out a random act of kindness with no expectation of reward, safe in the knowledge that one day someone might do the same for you." -Princess Diana

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

"Unexpected kindness is the most powerful, least costly, and most underrated agent of human change." -Bob Kerrey

The next day, it's Sunday. Jennifer headed back to the hospital to sign the discharge papers for Beatrice. She didn't stay the night, because she felt that would have been weird, so she went home. It was the best decision she could make out everyone. The doctors had wanted to keep Beatrice overnight for observation anyways, since she did give birth in her house without any doctors present. Upon arriving at the hospital, Jennifer signs the discharge papers and then she heads into Beatrice's room where she notices Ronan holding baby Rylie, who is sleeping in his arms.

"Hi JJ." Ten year old Ronan whispered as he smiled at the woman

"Hey kiddo." Jennifer said with a smile. Then she turned to Beatrice, "I signed the discharge papers, so you are free to leave. But I must tell you that as an FBI agent I have a duty to call CPS to pick up you, Ronan, and Rylie, because you're a minor. You can't be living alone taking care of two kids, Bee."

Sixteen year old Beatrice's eyes widened, "No. Please don't call CPS. We ran away from an abusive foster home a year ago. We cannot get thrown back into that awful system. I won't let my daughter grow up in the same system that broke me. And Ronan, I protected him as much as I could from the physical abuse, but he still has the scars from emotional abuse."She forced her hazel eyes to well up with tears and used puppy dog eyes to try and persuade the lady.

"Okay well, I'm not really supposed to do this, but you, Ronan, and Rylie are more than welcome to stay with me if you'd like." Jennifer offered.

Jennifer had looked into the teen's eyes and she felt her heart starting to melt. She was a sucker for puppy dog eyes. That's how her best friend Spencer always persuaded her to get what he wanted. She just couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

Beatrice shook her head, "That's a nice offer, but no thanks. Ronan and I have been fine on our own. I can take care of him just like I always have, and I can take care of my baby girl."

Jennifer gave a nod, "Okay Bee, but if you change your mind..." She handed the teen a card with her name and phone number on it, "Give me a call."

"I won't...change my mind I mean." Beatrice said stubbornly, but she took the card anyway.

Jennifer sighed softly, "Alright then I guess I should leave. Bye." Then turned around and walked out of the hospital room. She served her purpose. It was time for her to leave. It was clear to Jennifer that Beatrice didn't want her around, nor did she trust her.

"You didn't have to be so rude to her, mom. She was just being nice. All she's done since we met her is been nice to us, and she didn't have to be." Ronan informed

"But we haven't even know her for twenty-four hours, Ronan. We can't trust her. We can only trust each other. Okay?" Beatrice replied. After growing up in foster care for the past nine years, she was always cautious about who she trusted. She'd had foster parents who appeared nice, but then they'd show their true, evil colors. She couldn't risk trusting the woman and then getting hurt.

Ronan sighed but gave a nod anyways, "Okay, mom." He kissed Rylie's forehead as the baby started to stir. He made shushing sounds to calm her.

Rylie started to scream and cry.

"Hand her to me, Roe. She's probably hungry." Beatrice said

Ronan nodded as he carefully handed his baby sister to their mom. Then he sat down on the chair beside of the hospital bed and sighed softly.

Beatrice took her daughter, cradled her, and adjusted the baby's head so that she could breastfeed.

After a few moments of silence, Ronan spoke in a soft voice. He sounded younger than his ten years of age.

"Momma? Are we going to be okay?" Ronan asked Beatrice. He hadn't called her 'momma' since he was seven. Ever since then, it was always 'mom'.

Beatrice looked over at him and gave a small smile as she nodded, "Of course we are, baby. You've got me. I'm always going to take care of you. You know that."

"Okay. I love you, mom." Ronan replied

"I love you too, Roe." Beatrice responded

After feeding Rylie, Beatrice changed her clothes, then while carrying Rylie, she and Ronan headed out of the hospital. Beatrice got onto the bus with her two kids and then headed back to the house that she and Ronan had lived in for almost a year. The house that they had found abandoned and cleaned up so that it would be more livable.

Later that night with Jennifer at her house, before she laid down in bed, she got down on her knees, folded her hands, and prayed.

"God? I know that I've never done this before, but I need to ask something of you." Jennifer started "Heavenly father, please protect those precious babies. Keep them safe. Please give me guidance and lead me to the right choice. I know I should call child protective services for those kids, but I don't know...that girl Beatrice... she's just so broken. I don't know if I could let her get sent back into a system that she says broke her. I know you can see her. You've seen her whole life and how she's grown up. I just don't know what to do. I can't make her and the little boy and her baby move in with me if they don't want to. I really need your help and guidance on this one, Lord. Amen."

Then Jennifer got up off her knees and laid down in her bed. She turned of the light on her bedside table and closed her eyes to sleep.

"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." -Richard Bach

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

"Children are NOT a distraction from more important work. They are THE MOST important work." -C.S. Lewis

The next morning, it's Monday. Beatrice woke up feeling exhausted because she had been up ever two hours during the night to feed Rylie, or to change and then feed. She never imagined that taking care of a newborn could be so exhausting. Ronan was a year old when she met him. He was already sleeping through the night. He never woke up to be fed or to be changed. This experience with Rylie is entirely new to Beatrice. Rylie was still asleep when Beatrice woke up, and she still had another hour before the newborn would wake for another feeding. Beatrice used that time to shower, get dressed, and do her hair. Then she headed to Ronan's room to wake him up for school.

"Roe, baby, it's time to wake up. You have to get ready for school." Beatrice said as she gently shook Ronan to wake him up.

Ronan groaned, stretched, and then rolled onto the other side so that he's facing the wall.

Beatrice shook her head and tickled Ronan, "Come on, sleepyhead. Wake up."

"Five more minutes, Momma." Ronan mumbled sleepily in a whiny tone

"Sorry, buddy. You have to get up now. You need to get ready for school." Beatrice told him

Ronan rubbed his eyes and sat up, "Ugh! Fine." He got out of bed and then headed into the bathroom to shower.

Soon Beatrice heard Rylie crying. She headed to her room to get her daughter, who she knew was ready for a feed.

"Hey sweet pea." Beatrice said as she picked up her daughter "Are you hungry? Huh Ry? Is Mama's baby girl hungry?" She positioned the baby so that she could latch onto her breast and enjoy some milk.

Meanwhile with Jennifer, she's sitting at her desk at work. She looks a little distracted and doesn't respond when Emily walks in and says 'hi' to her. She's in deep thought thinking about Beatrice, Ronan, and the little baby Rylie that she delivered. She can't help but worry about the kids. A teen raising a kid and a baby, it's just not right.

"JJ?" Emily called as she waved her hand in front of Jennifer's face, "Hello? Jennifer?"

Jennifer shook out of her trance, "Huh? What? Oh… Hi Emily."

"What were you just thinking about so intently?" Emily wondered

"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about the cases that I have to go through." Jennifer explained

Emily gave Jennifer a look, "Really, JJ? I know you. That's not it. So how about you try again?"

Jennifer sighed, "On my way home from work on Saturday, it was late at night and I was passing by an abandoned house when I heard a scream. I stopped and knocked on the door of the house. A little boy about ten answered the door, he told me to help his sister, and then led me inside the house where a girl about fifteen was in labor. I helped deliver the baby while the ambulance was on the way." She paused briefly, "I just…I can't help but worry about them. I wish I had called CPS, but the teen…she begged me not to. You should have seen her face, Emily. You should have seen the way she looked at me. She gave me puppy dog eyes and her eyes were filled with tears."

"Oh JJ, that must have been hard. You were in a tough situation, but the right call to make would have been to make that phone call." Emily replied

Jennifer nodded, "I know, but the teen she said she had run away before. What would have stopped her from doing it again?"

Emily shrugged, "Nothing. I guess you're right."

"At least I gave her my card before I left." Jennifer admitted "I hope that she calls me. Or maybe the little boy will."

Back with Beatrice, Ronan is is dressed and ready for school. He's just sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Alright, bud. Hurry up and finish eating. We have to leave in five minutes if we want to catch the bus." Beatrice said

Ronan nodded as he shoveled more cereal into his mouth.

After Beatrice dropped Ronan off at school, she got on another bus and then headed to school. She's taking high school classes at city college through a program that pays her to go to school. It's great for her, because she's getting an education and making money for her family. Plus the school has a day care center, so when Beatrice arrives at school, she drops Rylie off at the day care center and then heads to class.

Later that afternoon, when Beatrice and Ronan are walking from the bus stop to their home.

"How was your day, mom?" Ronan wondered

"It was good, Roe." Beatrice answered "How was school?"

Ronan gave a smile, "School was good. Raiden, Dean, Mateo and I played soccer at recess."

Beatrice smiled, "Cool."

"What are you making for dinner, mom?" Ronan questioned as they walked into their house.

Beatrice shrugged, "I don't know. I'll have to see what we have in the kitchen." She laid Rylie down in the pack in play and then headed into the kitchen.

Ronan gave a nod, "Okay mom."

Beatrice looked in the mini fridge and the cupboards and cabinets. She thought about what she could make for dinner with the little bit of food they had left. 'I really need to go shopping.' She thought.

"Um…how does pasta sound, buddy?" Beatrice asked

Ronan thought for a moment, "I guess that's fine."

Beatrice nodded, "Pasta it is."

"I am not what happened to me, I am what I choose to become." -Carl Jung

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

"You may not end up where you thought you were going, but you will always end up where you were meant to be." -Unknown

The next day, while Beatrice is at school. Lunch period is almost over. She just came from the cafeteria and is discretely placing some excess food in her locker to take home later, before she heads to class. The food is both from the main cafeteria and from the kitchen. She snuck into the kitchen when no one is looking to take food from the cupboards and cabinets. Beatrice is about to close her locker when a boy pushes her into the locker, which caused the door to swing open and then all the food inside was revealed.

The boy stared at the food in the locker, "Are you stealing food from school?"

Beatrice looked at him scared and then looked at the locker. She turned back to him with pleading eyes. She mumbled, "Please….don't tell."

"You're not supposed to do that. The school pays for that food. You can't just steal extra." The boy said "Why are you doing that? Don't you have food at home? Don't your parents buy food?"

Beatrice just looked down. She didn't know what to say.

"I won't tell if you give me an explanation. I want to help you, but you have to talk to me." The boy told her. He gave a small smile, "My name is Weston. What's yours?"

"Beatrice, but I go by Bee." Beatrice spoke softly

Weston gave a nod, "Okay. So Bee, why are you stealing food from the cafeteria?"

Beatrice just shrugged.

"If you won't talk to me I can't help you, and I'll be forced to tell the school president about your stealing." Weston informed Beatrice

Beatrice sighed, softly "Fine. Whatever. I don't care. That's nothing compared to what will happen to me if I tell you why I did what I did."

"Whatever. Suit yourself. I tried to help you, but now you've forced my hand. There's nothing I can do anymore." Weston replied as he headed off to the office of the school president.

A few minutes later, Beatrice hears her name called by the school president, Mr. Jack Bither, through the speaker. She becomes nervous and her stomach drops as she heads to the office. Upon arriving, she knocks on the door of Mr. B's office and then walks inside when she hears him say 'come in'.

"Please sit down, Miss Verde." Jack instructed

Beatrice sat down, "Look, Mr. B, I'm sorry about the food. I….it won't happen again."

"Maybe you could explain why it happened at all?" Jack requested

Beatrice shook her head, "I…I can't."

Jack gave a nod, "If you're scared, that's okay. But I should have you know, that you may be in less trouble if you had a valid reason or fear to steal the food."

Beatrice took a breath, "I…I just." She paused "My family….we just….I'm sorry. I can't say."

"Okay. Well now I'll give you an ultimatum as incentive." Jack told her "You can tell me the reason you stole food from the cafeteria and the kitchen, or you can give me a number to call your parents."

Beatrice stared at him for a while. She was scared and didn't know what to do. There was no way she could tell him. How could she tell him that she didn't have enough food at home, because she was trying to provide for herself and two kids? She'd end up back in foster care and she couldn't let that happen. But she also couldn't give him a number for her parents, because she didn't have any parents. Beatrice was at a crossroads in a lose-lose situation, but thanks to quick thinking she thought of a solution.

"I..uh…I don't have parents, but I can give you the number for my aunt. I've been living with her." Beatrice stated

"Okay. I'll take it." Jack agreed

Beatrice looked down and read the number off of the card that JJ had given her two days ago.

Jack dialed the number as Beatrice gave it to him. The phone rang and then he waited for an answer.

"Hello? This is Agent Jennifer Jareau. How can I help you?" Jack heard a woman's voice say after the ringing stopped

"Hi this is Jack Bither." Jack introduced "I'm the president at the DC city college. I'm here with your niece Beatrice Verde, who was caught with food from the cafeteria kitchen in her locker. She wouldn't tell me why she stole the food, but she gave me the number of her guardian to call."

Jennifer listened to what the man said, "Um okay. Do you need me to come in?" She just played along. She was happy that she would be getting to help Beatrice. Maybe now she could convince the girl to come and live with her. She didn't like the idea of Beatrice living alone taking care of a young kid and a newborn baby.

"Yes, please. That would be very much appreciated." Jack responded

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Jennifer told the man before hanging up.

Jack set his phone down and looked at Beatrice, "Does your aunt work for the FBI? She answered with 'agent'?"

Beatrice just gave a nod. She remembered Jennifer saying that she was an FBI agent.

Meanwhile at the FBI headquarters, Jennifer stands up from her desk and heads to her boss, Aaron Hotchner's office. She pokes her head into the door that is ajar.

"Hey Hotch." Jennifer called

Aaron looks up from his desk, "Yes? Come in, JJ."

Jennifer walks inside, "I have a family emergency and I need to leave to deal with it. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." Aaron told her "We don't have a case today."

Jennifer gave a smile, "Thank you. It's just my niece. Her parents are out of town and she's gotten herself into trouble at school."

Aaron shook his head, "No explanation necessary, JJ. If you need to go, you can go."

Jennifer nodded and smiled gratefully before leaving his office and heading out to her car.

"Ability is what you're capable of doing. Motivation determines what you do. Attitude determines how well you do it." -Lou Holtz

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

"My mission in life's not merely to survive, but to thrive; and to do so with some passion, some compassion, some humor, and some style." -Maya Angelou

When Jennifer arrives at the school, she walks into the school president's office and sits down on the chair next to Beatrice. The first thing she does is give Beatrice a disapproving look.

"Mr. Bither, I am so sorry for Beatrice's behavior. She's not usually like that. I don't know what would possess her to steal." Jennifer apologized. She turned to Beatrice, "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

Beatrice looked down, "I'm sorry, Mr. B." Then she turned to Jennifer, "I only stole the food because you're never home. You are always working. You work so much that you didn't even notice that the kitchen was empty." Tears were streaming down Beatrice's cheeks. She looked away embarrassed and then wiped her tears. She hadn't been talking about JJ when she said what she said, but it just came out. She had been talking about one of her previous foster parents, who she wanted to say those words to, but couldn't because she knew what the result of that would have been. It would not have been pleasant or pretty.

"I'm sorry, Bee. I'll try to work less hours, but you know how my job is." Jennifer replied

Beatrice gave a nod, "I know."

"I can see you two have a lot to work on." Jack said. He looked at Beatrice, "You're suspended for three days. You're free to go home."

Beatrice's eyes widened, "No, you can't do that. I.." She looked down and sighed, "I took the classes through your program for the money. I'm sorry I can't lie anymore. I don't want to be suspended. I need the money."

Jack looked at her concerned, "What? Why do you need the money? What did you lie about?"

"She's not my aunt." Beatrice breathed out as she pointed at Jennifer. "I'm living alone in an abandoned house with my ten year old brother and newborn daughter. The money was running low and I'm low on food at my house. It's not easy feeding a growing pre-teen boy. Not to mention I still have to eat and I'm feeding a baby."

"Where are your parents, honey?" Jack wondered

"They're dead." Beatrice responded sadly.

Jack nodded, "Okay. Well you still have to go home. You can come back tomorrow. You're only suspended for the rest of today. Thanks for telling the truth."

Beatrice smiled softly and then rushed out of his office.

Jennifer stood up, "I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble. I just was playing along for Bee's sake. I didn't know much about her situation. I only met her a couple days ago."

"It's alright." Jack stated giving a small head shake "I've had worse students than Beatrice. She's a good student. Has great grades. This is the first time she's been in trouble. You're very kind to help her."

Jennifer gave a smile, "Well I should go. She's going to need a ride home." She headed out of the office and chased after Beatrice, who was just leaving the daycare with Rylie in her carseat. "Bee!" She called out

Beatrice turned around to look at Jennifer, "Ugh! What do you want? Just go away, please."

"Look I gave you a choice at the hospital, but now that choice has been taken from you." Jennifer told the teen "I am making the choice. You, Ronan, and Rylie are going to move in with me."

Beatrice scoffed, "As if. Who do you think you are, because you're not my mother."

"I know. I'm sorry that your mother died." Jennifer replied "I just want to help you though."

"And you can do that by leaving me alone." Beatrice informed

Jennifer shook her head, "I'm sorry I can't do that. You either move in with me or I can call Child Protective Services and let them know where you and Ronan have been living."

"Why are you trying to ruin my life?" Beatrice questioned "I had a good thing going with just me and Roe. Now we are just in an adjustment period with the arrival of my daughter, but we'll be fine. We always are."

"I'm not trying to ruin your live, Bee," Jennifer started

Beatrice scoffed again, "Yeah, well too late."

Jennifer gave a nod, "You know in the FBI I work for the Behavior Analysis Unit as a media liaison. I'm not a profiler, but I am around them all day and I've picked up a few things. And from what I've gathered from you is that you don't really have an issue with me. It's not me that your mad at. What did your mom do to you?"

Beatrice furrowed her eyebrows and made and angry face, "Don't talk about her. The woman who gave birth to me is not my mom. She never has been and she never will be. I don't need a mother. I never have."

"I'm sorry." Jennifer apologized "I can see that is a touchy subject. I can also see how grown up you are, but the law says that you can't live alone until you are eighteen. I know you are not eighteen and I remembered that you don't like foster care, so don't you think living with me would be a better alternative."

Beatrice sighed, "I guess, but I need to go to my house to pack up some stuff and then I have to pick up Ronan from school."

Jennifer nodded, "Okay. We can do both of those. Then I actually have to go to Child Protective services and get temporary custody papers signed for you and Ronan."

Beatrice gave a small nod, "Thanks for being so nice to me."

"Of course." Jennifer told her

"Every day in a hundred small ways our children ask, 'Do you see me? Do you hear me? Do I matter?' Their behavior often reflects our response." -L.R. Knost

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

"Every child deserves a champion—an adult who will never give up on them, who will understand the power of connection, and insists that they become the best that they can possibly be." -Rita Pierson

Jennifer took Beatrice to the abandoned house where the girl had been living to pack up. Upon entering the house, Beatrice, who has Rylie cradled in her arms, turns to Jennifer.

"JJ, how are you with babies?" Beatrice asked tentatively

"Um…I'm good, I guess. I babysat a lot when I was a teen." Jennifer explained

Beatrice nodded, "Could you hold Rylie fro me while I pack?"

"Of course." Jennifer agreed

"Thanks." Beatrice replied as she placed Rylie in Jennifer's arms.

Beatrice headed to Ronan's room. She packed up his clothes in his blue duffle bag. Then she went to her own room and packed up her own clothes and Rylie's clothes in her red duffle bag. She carried the duffle bags out to the living room where Jennifer stood holding Rylie.

"I'm ready to go, JJ." Beatrice said

"Already?" Jennifer questioned

Beatrice nodded, "We don't own that much."

"Okay then." Jennifer responded "Let's go."

Beatrice followed Jennifer out to the car. Jennifer placed Rylie in the carseat and buckled the straps while Beatrice placed the duffle bags in the trunks.

Then Beatrice tuned to Jennifer, "Um…I have to go get Rylie's pack and play. I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll wait here for you." Jennifer assured the girl

Beatrice headed back inside the house and a few minutes later returned with the folded up pack and play, which she placed into the trunk and then got into the backseat of the car. Jennifer was sitting in the driver seat. She looked into the review mirror to see if Beatrice is buckled and then she drives off.

"Where does Ronan go to school, Bee?" Jennifer wondered

"It's just up the street. I'll tell you where to go." Beatrice stated

Upon arriving at Ronan's school, Jennifer waited in the car with Rylie while she watched Beatrice walk into the office.

"Miss Verde, what a surprise." The secretary, Mrs. Mallaganes said

"I'm here to pick up Ronan Kemper." Beatrice told the lady "It's a family emergency, but don't tell him anything. I'll explain it to him myself. It's kind of a complicated situation."

Mrs. Mallaganes nodded, then picked up the phone, and called the teacher of the fourth grade class.

A few minutes later, Beatrice saw Ronan walk into the office.

"What are you doing here, Bee-Bee? Is everything alright? Where's Ry?" Ronan questioned

"Whoa! Roe, slow down." Beatrice spoke "I came to pick you up. We have to go." She whispered into his ear what had happened at school, how Jennifer is involved now, and where they're going to be living.

Ronan listened and just nodded, "Okay Bee-Bee. Bye Mrs. Mallaganes."

Beatrice and Ronan walked out of the office and headed to Jennifer's car. Beatrice took Ronan's backpack and put it in the trunk, while he got into the backseat of the car. Then she got into the passenger seat of the car, while Ronan looked into the carseat at his baby sister who is sleeping peacefully. After everyone was buckled in, Jennifer drove off and headed to DCPS.

"Where are we going?" Ronan asked

"I have to go to DCPS to get temporary custody of you and Beatrice." Jennifer explained

Ronan smiled softly, "Thank you for everything you are doing for my mom….I mean Bee-Bee and I. I know that you don't have to."

"You're welcome." Jennifer replied "And I won't judge you for calling Beatrice mom. I can tell that she's much more than a sister to you."

"Bee-Bee says I can't call her mom around other people. Only when we are alone, but people will worry and ask questions." Ronan clarified

Jennifer looked at him through the rearview mirror, "Well you don't have to worry about me. I'm not worried. You look happy and healthy, so calling Bee mom…it means nothing really. It's just a word."

Ronan contemplated what she said, "Mmm….Okay."

A little while later, Beatrice and Ronan are sitting in the waiting room of the DCPS office with Rylie sleeping in her carseat while Jennifer talks with their social worker, Avis Riley.

"So Agent Jareau, you found Beatrice Verde and Ronan Kemper living in an abandoned shack?" Avis asked for clarification

Jennifer nodded, "Yes, that's correct. Beatrice gave birth to a baby three days ago."

"Of course she did." Avis replied with a sigh "We lost her and Ronan after they ran away eight months ago."

"You think she ran away because she was pregnant?" Jennifer questioned

Avis gave a nod, "It's a long story, but I know she did." Then she added, "Anyways did you just come to tell me that you found them? Or is there another reason?"

"I came to request temporary custody while I'm getting my foster license." Jennifer stated "I work for the FBI so I've already been heavily background checked. I'm also obviously not a criminal. I have the space in my house and I have a lot of love to give. I really just want to help those kids."

"Okay." Avis responded as she searched through her filing cabinet and then placed two piles of papers in front of Jennifer "These papers on your left are the temporary custody transfer papers. You just need to sign them and then I'll submit them to my boss. The papers on your right are the papers you need to fill out and start the process of getting your foster license."

Jennifer signed the custody transfer papers and then picked up the paperwork for getting a foster license, "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. You seem to genuinely care for Bee and Roe. I'm glad they will finally be getting a place to call home." Avis told Jennifer

Jennifer smiled and gave a nod, "Of course. Why shouldn't I? They deserve it. I don't understand people who abuse or neglect kids."

"Me either." Avis agreed

"Well I should go. Bye." Jennifer said before heading out of Avis' office

"At the end of the day it's not about what you have or even what you've accomplished…it's about who you've lifted up, who you've made better. It's about what you've given back." -Denzel Washington

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Should chapter 7 be mainly about Beatrice and Ronan's first day with JJ? Or should they meet the team?


	7. Chapter 7

"You might be temporary in their lives. They might be temporary in yours. But there is nothing temporary about the love or the lesson." -Tonia Christle

That night at Jennifer's house, Rylie is asleep in her pack n' play in the guest bedroom, and Ronan is sleeping in a spare bedroom. Jennifer is sitting in the living room on the couch. While sifting through the BAU cases, deciding the order in which to present them to the team. Beatrice walks over to the couch and sits next to Jennifer.

"What are you doing?" Beatrice asked

"Working." Jennifer replied nonchalantly without looking up from the case files.

Beatrice shook her head as she thought, 'Adults.' Then she spoke, "I see that, but what are all these files?"

"They're cases that my team has been requested to take. I have to put them in order of importance and urgency. The most important and urgent ones get presented first." Jennifer explained

Beatrice nodded, "What does your team do?"

"My team, the behavioral analysis unit is a team of profilers. They analyze behavior to catch serial killers." Jennifer informed the teen

"Is it hard dealing with cases? Especially the ones with children?" Beatrice inquired

Jennifer gave a nod, "Yes, it is."

"Why do you do it then?" Beatrice wondered

Jennifer shrugged, "Because somebody has to."

Beatrice nodded. Then she took a breath, "Hey, thank you for helping me out today. I really appreciate it, since I know you didn't have to. I'm sorry for pulling you away from work."

"You're welcome. It was no problem. Thanks for letting me help. I know that must have been hard for you. And I know that I'm not your mom or even your aunt, but I will always be here for you." Jennifer responded "And I know you don't trust me. You don't have to yet, but you have to know, I promise that I won't abandon you. I will never send you away, no matter what."

Beatrice contemplated Jennifer's words before giving a small nod, "Mmm…okay. I'm going to bed. Goodnight JJ."

"Goodnight Bee." Jennifer said

Beatrice stood up from the couch and headed into the guest bedroom to sleep. She knew that Rylie would soon be waking her up.

The next morning it's Saturday, Ronan and Beatrice don't have school, but Jennifer still has work. Beatrice is holding Rylie in a cradle hold as she heads into the kitchen. She is prepared to have to cook breakfast, and is surprised to find Jennifer in the kitchen with Ronan.

"Good morning sweetheart." Jennifer greeted as she turned her head to look at Beatrice

Beatrice furrowed her eyebrows, "Uh...good morning."

"Hi mom." Ronan said as he looked at Beatrice "We're making pancakes."

Beatrice smiled, "That's very cool. Did you thank JJ for making them?"

"Yes, of course, mom." Ronan assured. He kissed Rylie's cheek, "Morning baby sister."

After the pancakes are done, Beatrice lays Rylie down on the couch with pillows surrounding the baby, and then she sits down with Jennifer and Ronan to eat. Then suddenly the doorbell rings.

"Oh that's two of my friends from work. We carpool on the weekends." Jennifer said as she got up to answer the door. She opened the door and hugged her two friends Emily and Penelope.

"Are you ready to go, Jayje?" Penelope asked

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah, but I was just about to eat. Why don't you come in and enjoy some pancakes." Penelope and Emily walk inside Jennifer's house.

Beatrice stares at them with an almost death-like glare. Ronan doesn't even pay attention to the two women, who have just entered the house. He's just enjoying his pancakes.

Both Penelope and Emily turn to Jennifer as if to ask, 'Who are they?'

"Oh Emily, Penelope, this is Bee and Ronan. I'm fostering them." Jennifer introduced as Ronan now looked up "The baby on the couch is Rylie. She's Bee's daughter."

"It's nice to meet you both." Emily replied

Penelope smiled, "It's a please to meet you."

"Hi Emily and Penelope." Ronan responded as he smiled back

Beatrice gave a small wave, but never let up on the death glare. She has mommy issues. It's why she was so reluctant to trust Jennifer at first.

Emily and Penelope headed to the kitchen to get pancakes, while Jennifer took her seat back on the couch.

"Bee, you can trust Emily and Penelope. They're friends from the BAU." Jennifer assured

"Bee-Bee has mother issues. Her biological mother..." Ronan started

"Ronan." Beatrice scolded as she shook her head

Ronan sighed as he looked down, "Sorry, mom." Then he looked back at Jennifer, "Can I have more pancakes, please?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yes, of course, bud."

Ronan smiled as he stood up and headed to the kitchen, "I like your outfit. It's unique." He said as he looked at Penelope, "You're Penelope, right?"

"Yes, I am. And thank you." Penelope said in her usual cheery voice

"You're welcome." Ronan replied as he put two pancakes on his plate.

Meanwhile a few feet over in the living room, Emily was about to sit down on the same couch that Ronan had been sitting on.

"You can't sit there. Ronan is sitting there." Beatrice spoke quickly

Jennifer looked at Beatrice, "Bee, the couch is big enough."

"You can sit next to JJ. I'll sit over there next to Roe." Beatrice told Emily.

"Okay." Emily agreed as she switched seats with Beatrice

After finishing breakfast, Jennifer, Emily, and Penelope left for work. Ronan decided this was the time to talk to Beatrice.

"Mom, JJ's not going to judge you. Can't you tell that she cares about us?" Ronan wondered

Beatrice sighed softly, "It's not that simple, Roe. But you can't just tell JJ about why I don't trust women. That's not for you to decide. It's for me to decide, okay?"

Ronan nodded, "I know, mom, but I was just trying to help. I don't like seeing you scared."

"Oh buddy." Beatrice breathed out as she hugged him "You have such a sweet heart and I love that about you. Never lose that quality."

Rona wrapped his arms around Beatrice, "I won't, mom. I love you so much."

"I love you most." Beatrice added

"No matter our circumstances, no matter our challenges or trials, there is something in each day to embrace and cherish. There is something in each day that can bring gratitude and joy if only we see and appreciate it." -Dieter F. Uchtdorf

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

I forgot to mention this before. This story is set in season 4

* * *

"Sometimes the strongest among us are the ones who smile through silent pain, cry behind closed doors and fight battles nobody knows about." -Unknown

On Sunday night, It's 5:00 pm and Beatrice is home alone with Ronan and Rylie. She had met Jennifer's mom early that day when she came over to check on the kids, per Jennifer's request. Ronan was shy around the woman, but quickly warmed up to her. Beatrice was cold towards the woman and was not happy at all. Currently Ronan is watching the movie The Tale of Despereaux while Rylie sleeps in the pack n'play, and Beatrice is in the kitchen cooking dinner.

A few minutes later, Jennifer walks in the front door as she returns home from working a case.

"Oh it smells good in here." Jennifer commented "Unfortunately whatever is cooking will have to wait. We've been invited to dinner at Rossi's house. He's one of my colleagues."

"Cool." Ronan replied "I liked meeting Emily and Penelope. Especially Penelope. She's really unique."

Jennifer smiled, "Yeah they'll be there too." Then she asked, "What did you think of my mother?"

"She was nice. She brought us some food that she had made." Ronan stated

"I'm glad you liked her." Jennifer responded. She turned to Beatrice, "Hey Bee, you're awfully quiet. What's on your mind?"

Beatrice shrugged, "Nothing. I just…" She shook her head, "Nothing, but I'm not going to go with you to your friend's house, and neither is Roe."

"Why not?" Jennifer wondered

"I just don't want to. Rylie is too little to leave the house for an unnecessary purpose." Beatrice explained

Ronan looked at Beatrice, "But mom, I want to go."

"And you can go if you want to." Jennifer informed

"No. Roe doesn't go if I don't." Beatrice said. She turned to Ronan, "I'm sorry, Roe-Roe."

Ronan gave Beatrice his puppy dog face, "Please mom. Please go. I want to meet JJ's friends from work."

Beatrice sighed, "Oh fine. I'll go, bubba."

"Thanks mom." Ronan spoke appreciatively

Beatrice smiled, "You're welcome, baby."

"I promise that all my friends are nice." Jennifer assured "You've already met Emily and Penelope. Then there's Derek, Rossi, Hotch, and our resident genius Spencer."

Beatrice gave a small nod, "Okay."

For some odd reason, Beatrice trusted Jennifer, and truthfully that scared her. Although she had no clue why she trusted Jennifer. Beatrice was not one to trust easily.

Soon Jennifer, Ronan, and Beatrice were heading out to the car. Beatrice loaded Rylie's carseat into the backseat and buckled it in before getting into the front passenger seat. Upon arriving at David Rossi's house, Beatrice got Rylie out of the carseat and placed her into the baby carrier. Then Jennifer, Ronan, and Beatrice walked into the house.

"Hey Rossi." Jennifer greeted as she headed into the kitchen and hugged him

David hugged her back, "I'm glad you could make it." Then he asked, "Who are these kiddos?"

"I'm Ronan and this is Bee." Ronan introduced "And in the baby carrier is Rylie."

"It's nice to meet you, Ronan and Bee." David replied "I'm David Rossi. You can call me Dave."

Ronan nodded, "Okay Dave."

Beatrice gave him a small smile, "What are you cooking?"

"It's an Italian dish." Dave stated "Gnocci in a creamy Alfredo sauce with chicken and broccoli."

"Can I help?" Beatrice asked hopefully

David gave a nod, "Of course. Cooking is best when you have a helper."

Beatrice and David headed into the kitchen, and then Jennifer walked over to talk with Penelope and Emily. Now standing alone, Ronan looked around the party and saw a small boy about four watching a man do magic. His eyes lit up. He headed into the kitchen and walked to Beatrice.

"Yes Roe?" Beatrice wondered

"Can I go watch the magic show in the backyard on the patio?" Ronan questioned

Beatrice thought for a moment, "Uh..sure. I guess."

"Thanks mo..I mean Bee-Bee." Ronan responded with a big grin. He ran outside to where the little boy sat and the man stood. "Mind if I join you?" He asked the man

The man turned to face the boy, "Not at all. Take a seat. This little one is Jack, and I'm Spencer Reid."

"The resident genius." Ronan mumbled as he sat next to Jack. Then he spoke, "I'm Ronan."

Meanwhile with Jennifer, Emily, and Penelope.

"So how's it going with Bee and Ronan?" Emily asked

"It's about the same." Jennifer stated "Ronan is getting more trusting of me, and so is Bee a little bit, but she's still very distant. I came home tonight to find her cooking. It took a while to convince her to come to this party."

Emily nodded, "That's to be expected."

"Where is the little lady?" Penelope questioned

"She's in the kitchen with Rossi. She's helping him cook." Jennifer explained

Penelope gave a nod, "That's cool."

Back in the kitchen with David and Beatrice. Rylie woke up and started crying because she is hungry and needs a change.

"Why don't you take a break to deal with the baby." David suggested

Beatrice nodded, "Yeah I will. Thanks for letting me help cook."

"The pleasure was all mine." David responded

Beatrice smiled softly and then headed out of the kitchen. She sat on the couch in front of the tv where she saw a hockey game playing on the screen. She took off the baby carrier and carefully laid it down on the couch with Rylie still inside. Beatrice sang 'baby mine' from Dumbo softly to her daughter while she changed the baby's diaper. It was the song she sang to Ronan when he was a baby and toddler. After Rylie is changed and clean, Beatrice picked up the baby while still singing and situated the baby girl so that she could latch and eat some of her mother's milk.

Derek walked back to the couch to check the progress of the game when he spotted Beatrice.

"I see someone else is a fan of hockey." Derek comments

"I used to watch with my dad." Beatrice informed

Derek smiled as he sat down on the couch, "Me too. And by the way, your baby is a cutie."

"Thanks." Beatrice replied

"You're welcome." Derek told her "I'm Derek."

Beatrice gave a small smile, "I'm Beatrice, but I prefer Bee, and my daughter is Rylie."

"Beautiful names." Derek stated

With Spencer, Ronan, and Jack, Spencer is still doing his magic tricks.

"How are you so good at magic?" Ronan asked

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." Spencer responded

Ronan nodded, "Oh okay." Then he said, "JJ said you're a genius. Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true. I'm a genius." Spencer informed

"Okay. Cool." Ronan stated

Meanwhile with Aaron, he had been patrolling all the friend groups at the party while occasionally checking in to talk with David and briefly checking on his son. He walked over to the couch.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Aaron asked

Beatrice shook her head, "No, I guess not."

Aaron sat down in the empty space by Beatrice that was once held by Derek, "I'm Aaron Hotcher. I'm the unit chief of the team that JJ works for."

"I'm Beatrice, but I prefer Bee." Beatrice stated

Aaron gave a nod, "It's nice to meet you, Bee." He looks at Rylie and then back at Beatrice, "I have a son. He's four now, but I remember when he was that little. It seems like just yesterday. Enjoy these days because it goes by so fast."

"I will, sir." Beatrice replies

"You can call me Hotch. I get enough of the sir nonsense from my team." Aaron explained

Beatrice nodded, "Okay." Then she spoke again after a moment of silence, "How come you don't smile?"

"It's just the job and all the things I see." Aaron told her "How about you? You seem awfully young to be so jaded."

"Eh...it's a combination of life and my experiences in foster care. My mother never wanted me, and my dad -the parent who chose me- he died when I was seven." Beatrice stated

Aaron gave a sad smile and a small nod, "I'm sorry."

Beatrice nodded, "It's okay. It was worth it to protect Roe. He's the one sitting next to the little boy enjoying the magic show."

"That little boy is my son Jack." Aaron said

"He's adorable." Beatrice commented as she looked over at the little boy and Ronan sitting enjoying the magic show. She flashbacked to herself as a little girl with her father.

\- Flashback: Eleven years ago: September 15, 1997 -

 _Five year old Beatrice Verde is with her father Quintin Verde. He just picked her up from her first day of kindergarten._

 _"How was school, princess?" Quintin asked_

 _"It was good, daddy." Beatrice replied "What are we going to do today?"_

 _Quintin smiled at his daughter, "Well there's a magic show at the library that starts in thirty minutes, so I thought we'd get some ice cream and then go to the magic show. What do you think, baby girl?"_

 _"Yeah!" Beatrice cheered_

"No matter where I am, no matter what I am doing, I am constantly aware of your absence." -Narin Grewal

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

"It takes a lot of courage and trust to look past what you've been through and trust someone new not to put you through it again." -Anonymous

The next day before school and before Jennifer leaves for work, Beatrice confront Jennifer to ask a question.

"Hey JJ?" Beatrice called as she walked into the kitchen when Jennifer is scrambling some eggs.

"What's up, Bee?" Jennifer wondered

Beatrice took a breath, "Um can I get my driver's license? I took driver's ed last year, but I never got my permit. My fosters parents wouldn't sign for me to take the written test."

Jennifer nodded, "Of course. I'd be happy to allow you to get your driver's license. You're going to need it anyways. Now that you have Rylie, I don't think you want to take the bus forever."

"Thanks JJ. I'm going to go get ready for school now." Beatrice said with a small smile before briefly hugging Jennifer "Roe is in the shower. He'll be out soon." She headed back to her bedroom to change Rylie's diaper, feed her, and then get her dressed.

Later while Ronan is at school at snack recess, a few kids heard him say goodbye to Jennifer and Beatrice, calling them 'JJ' and 'Mom'. Now the kids are teasing him.

"You must be an orphan if you call your sister 'mom'." One kid, Evan Blair said

"But then who's that blonde woman who dropped you off?" Another kid, Stanley Nobel asked

Ronan had been ignoring them, but he then he turned to them, "First of all, I'm not an orphan. And she's not my sister. She's my mom. The blonde woman is my aunt."

"No way that kid is your mom. She looks like she's sixteen." Evan replied

"You poor kid. I feel bad. Nobody could love an orphan like you." Stanley faked empathy. His tone of voice was demeaning

Ronan grabbed the kid's shirt. He just snapped, "I told you. I'm not an orphan." Then he turned to Evan, "And that kid, is my mom." He emphasized 'kid'. "Mothers aren't only defined by DNA. And she may not be my mom biological or legally, but at least she chose me. Your parents are stuck with you."

"What is going on here?" A teacher, Miss Kelli Moir questioned in an authoritative voice

Ronan jumped as he let go of Evan's shirt and then turned to face the teacher, "Miss Moir." He looked stunned "I...uh..."

"Ronan, principal's office. Now." Kelli instructed

"Yes ma'am." Ronan responded as he headed to the principal's office. He had just been defending himself against their merciless teasing. 'Why couldn't I tell the teacher that? Why did I freeze?' He thought. He knew that Beatrice would be so disappointed in him,

Ronan sat in the principal's office, while the principal Mr. Marcus Muller called his guardian. Luckily for Ronan, Jennifer hadn't had time to change the contact at his school so it was Beatrice that would be getting the call.

Meanwhile at the city college with Beatrice, who's in class when her phone starts to ring. Unlucky for her, the class is small and the teacher, Patricia Shepard heard the phone ring. She looked up to see Beatrice looking at the phone.

"Do you need to take that, Miss Verde?" Patricia asked

Beatrice nodded, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but it might be important. It's my little brother's school." She answered the call as she walked out of the classroom with her backpack. After talking with Mr. Muller, she got on the bus and headed to the school.

After arriving at the school, Beatrice walked into the principal's office.

"I'm so sorry for Ronan's behavior. It won't happen again." Beatrice apologized. Then she turned to Ronan, "Say you're sorry and that this will never happen again."

"I am sorry, Mr. Muller. It won't happen again." Ronan told the principal

Marcus nodded, "Thank you, Ronan. And while I believe that you may be sincere, this is the third time that you've been in trouble for getting into a physical fight." He turns to Beatrice, "I'm sorry, Miss Verde, but I have no choice but to expel Ronan."

"Expel?" Beatrice's eyes widened "Ronan's not a violent kid. He's really sweet. The other kids have been teasing him."

"That may be, and I will talk to those kids, but the school has a three strikes and you're out policy. This is a private school." Marcus explained. Ronan had been attending the school on a full scholarship.

Beatrice sighed softly as she gave a nod, "Okay. I understand." She was thankful that Rylie was asleep in the baby carrier. One less person for her to deal with right now.

After Beatrice and Ronan left the school, Beatrice didn't talk for a while. She held Ronan's hand while walking briskly to the bus stop.

"Mom, say something." Ronan begged

"I don't want to hear anything from you right now, Ronan. I'm not going to talk, because if I do I may say something that I'll regret later." Beatrice explained

Ronan nodded as he looked down, "I know you're disappointed in me, but anything is better than silence."

"Disappointed? Disappointed?" Beatrice asked amused "I'm more than disappointed, Ronan. I'm pissed off. You got kicked out of school for fighting. What happened to turning the other cheek? Taking a deep breath and walking away?"

"I tried, mom, but they were talking about you and JJ. I guess I just snapped." Ronan shrugged. He looked up to meet Beatrice's eyes, "No one makes fun of my family."

Beatrice hugged him, "Aww Roe, why do you do this to me? Make it so hard to stay mad at you?"

"Because you know I'm a good kid." Ronan replied as he leaned into Beatrice's hugged

Beatrice pulled back and placed her hands on his shoulders, "You still have to have consequences for your actions."

Ronan nodded, "I know."

"Someday when the pages of my life end, I know that you will be one of my most beautiful chapters." -Unknown

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

"Give there ones you love wings to fly, roots to come back, and reasons to stay." -Dalai Lama

Beatrice gets on the bus with Ronan and decides to head to Quantico to visit for the day. She was excited to see where Jennifer works, and she wanted to talk to David Rossi again. She had enjoyed talking to him last night. She kind of connected with him. Plus she'd been thinking about joining the Bureau one day. She wants to find out how she could go about doing that.

Upon arriving at Quantico, Beatrice and Ronan stared at the building.

"Whoa! It's so big." Ronan stated

Beatrice nodded, "Yeah, it is. Let's just go inside."

Beatrice and Ronan walked through the front door of the building. There was a person directly inside sitting behind a desk.

"What's your business here?" The person whose name tag read: 'Christy Greer'.

"Um I'm just a visitor. My foster mother works here for the BAU." Beatrice explained "Her name is Jennifer Jareau."

Christy gave a nod. She called Jennifer to double check and then gave the two kids a visitor pass. "You can go inside. The BAU is on the sixth floor."

"Thank you." Beatrice replied as she took Ronan's hand and then headed to the elevator. She let Ronan push the button for the elevator.

Beatrice and Ronan got off the elevator on the sixth floor, they opened the big glass doors and walked into the room.

"Whoa! This is so cool." Ronan commented

Jennifer walked over to them, "What are you two doing out of school?"

"It's a long story. We'll talk later." Beatrice told the woman "Where's David Rossi?"

Jennifer pointed up the stairs, "His office is up there. His name is on the door."

"Thanks." Beatrice responds with a nod. She takes off the baby carrier, "Can you watch Rylie? She has a bottle of breastmilk in my backpack."

Jennifer takes the baby, "Uh. I have a bit of work to do, but I Penelope wouldn't mind watching her if that's okay?"

"Yeah. That's fine." Beatrice agreed. She turned to Ronan, "Roe, stay with your sister."

"Yes mom." Ronan nods and then he watched Beatrice walk away up the stairs.

Beatrice knocked on David's office door. She heard him say 'Come in', and then she opened the door to the office and stepped inside.

"Hey." David greeted "It's Bee, right?"

Beatrice gave a small smile, "Yeah. It is."

"What brings you here?" David wondered

"Um I've been thinking about joining the Bureau someday in the future and I wanted to know how I could do that?" Beatrice questioned

David gave a nod, "That's a good question. You have to get your bachelor's. It can be in anything. And then since you have to pass a physical fitness exam to get into there FBI, I would start working out if I were you." Then he asked, "Are you sure you want to join the FBI? This job isn't easy."

"Yeah, and I know it won't be easy, but I want to work for the BAU. I want to do what you guys and JJ do. I want to catch the bad guys." Beatrice explained. She would never admit it but she had grown very fond of JJ.

"That's a good reason. What made you want to do this job?" David inquired

Beatrice shrugged, "Somebody has to."

David smiled, "That's right. And for the record, I think you'll make a great profiler some day."

"Thanks." Beatrice replied. She turned her head and noticed the chess board "You play chess?"

"Yeah, I do." David informed

Beatrice looked back at David, "I want to play, but you'll have to teach me the rules. I don't remember them anymore, but I haven't played in a long time."

"Okay. Don't cry if I win." David half-teased

"I won't. I'm used to losing. I played with my dad when I was little and he never let me win. He said his dad never let him win, so he wouldn't let me win either."

David smirked, "Sounds like he was a good dad. He taught you good sportsmanship."

Beatrice nodded, "Yeah. He did. He was a great dad. A better parent than my mom. At least he stuck around."

Meanwhile in the bat cave with Penelope, Ronan and Rylie. Ronan was in awe by all the computers and the cool figurines on the desks.

"This place is so cool." Ronan told Penelope

Penelope smiled, "Thanks. I call it the bat cave."

Ronan furrowed his eyebrows, "Why do you call it that?"

"Because it's a little bit darker in here, but it's safe. It's a little bit like a bat cave." Penelope explained

"Oh okay. That makes sense." Ronan replied. Then he adds, "I think you have the coolest job in the world."

Penelope gave a smile and nods, "Yeah. I guess my job is pretty cool. What do you want to be when you grow up."

"I want to study human nature. I want to understand why people do the things they do." Ronan informed

Penelope nodded, "That's very cool. What made you decide to do that?"

Ronan shrugged, "I don't know. I entered foster care when I was one. My social worker said it's because I was found outside of a fire station. I guess I want to know why my birth parents didn't want me."

"Oh I'm sorry." Penelope apologized

"It doesn't really matter. Bee's my mama now. I met her in my first foster home. We've been inseparable ever since. She's always taken care of and protected me." Ronan stated

Penelope gave a sad smile, "Well now you have JJ. And you know, I'll be here for you too. As will the rest of the team. We'll be there for you and Bee and Rylie." She looked down at the baby sleeping in her arms.

"Okay. Thank you." Ronan responded

"No problem. This team is a family and any family of one of the members is family to everyone." Penelope explained

Ronan stared at her, "JJ called Bee, Rylie, and I family."

"She didn't have to. She talks about you guys." Penelope told him "She loves you."

Ronan smiled, "I like JJ. She's really nice. Not like our other foster parents. And Bee would never admit it, but I think likes JJ too."

"Who wouldn't like JJ?" Penelope asked

Ronan shrugged as he laughed, "I don't know."

Back with Beatrice after she finished her chess gave with David, she thanked him for playing with her even though she lost. Then she left his office and headed over to Jennifer's office. She knocked on the door and then walked in.

"JJ?" Beatrice called "Can we talk?"

Jennifer looked up from her pile of papers, "Of course. What's up, Bee?"

"It's about Roe. He got expelled from school for fighting, but it's not really his fault. He was defending himself." Beatrice explained

"What do you need me to do?" Jennifer inquired

Beatrice took a breath, "I thought I could everything on my own, but I can't. This is hard for me to admit, but I...I need help."

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah. Okay. I will help you with whatever you need. All you have to do is tell me. I will do anything for you, Ronan, and Rylie. I love you guys."

Beatrice gave a small smile and then hugged Jennifer so the woman didn't see the tears that were about to spill from the teen's eyes.

"People cry not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long." -Johnny Depp

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

"Until one becomes a mother, no one can ever tell you what it will feel like to love someone else so deeply and profoundly that you will rejoice when they rejoice, ache when they ache, feel what they feel—even without ever speaking a word." -Jennifer Quinn

The next day before heading into work, Jennifer went to Ronan's school to talk to the principal. Ronan sat in the waiting room, while Jennifer waltzed into the principal's office.

"I understand that you expelled Ronan Kemper for fighting, even though he was just defending himself." Jennifer spoke

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The principal, Marcus Muller asked

Jennifer sat down, "Jennifer Jareau. Ronan's foster mother."

Marcus furrowed his eyebrows, "You aren't in the contacts. I only have a Beatrice Verde."

"I can explain that. His and Beatrice's placement with me is relatively new." Jennifer replied

"Okay." Marcus said with a nod "Yes I did expel him. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. It was his third strike. Ronan is an exceptional student. He has straight A's, but violence can't be tolerated."

Jennifer nodded, "I understand that, but I also heard from him that he was being bullied. He says he was just defending himself. I don't know Ronan that well yet, but I do know that he's not a violent kid."

"I'm sorry, Miss Jareau, but I can't accept Ronan back into this school. I can write him a recommendation for another private school." Marcus explained

Jennifer huffed, "Oh you know what, screw you. I'm sorry, but screw you. I will get Ronan into another school, a better school, without a recommendation from you." She stormed out of the principal's office before he could say a word.

Meanwhile at home with Beatrice, Ronan, and Rylie. Beatrice only had online classes today so she stayed home with Ronan. Beatrice is working on her schoolwork, while Ronan plays with one week old Rylie.

"Mom." Ronan called as he looked at Beatrice "She smiled at me. Ry is smiling at me."

"Aww. That's great, Roe." Beatrice replied. She scratched her head trying to figure out her math homework.

Ronan picked up Rylie and then walked over to Beatrice, "What's wrong, mom?"

Beatrice shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Roe."

"Oh math. I'm good at math. Maybe I can help." Ronan offered

"That's sweet, baby, but this is beyond your skill level." Beatrice told him

Ronan read the Matrix math problem on the computer and then wrote on a piece of paper with his one free hand. After solving the problem, he entered it into the spaces on the computer.

"Oh Ronan, I don't think..." Beatrice started as Ronan pressed check. The computer screen blinked 'correct'.

Ronan smiled, "Told you I'm good at math, mom."

"Where did you learn to do matrices?" Beatrice questioned

"Kahn academy." Ronan responded nonchalant "Matrices are fun. I like them. And I like logarithm, or logs, as we say in the math world."

Beatrice smiled as she ruffled his hair, "My little math genius."

Rylie started to fuss in Ronan's arms. Her lip quivered like she was fixing to cry.

"Is somebody hungry?" Beatrice wondered as she picked up Rylie "Are you hungry, baby girl?" She situated Rylie by her boob, so the baby's mouth could find the nipple and latch on.

"She really likes that milk, huh?" Ronan spoke.

Beatrice gave a nod, "Yeah. She does."

"What do you think it taste like?" Ronan inquired

Beatrice gave a shrug, "I don't know."

After a moment of silence of Ronan spoke.

"Momma?" Ronan wondered

Beatrice glanced at him, "What's up, baby?"

"I don't want to make you sad, but..." Ronan trailed off. He shook his head, "Nevermind."

"Roe, you can tell me anything." Beatrice assured him

Ronan gave a nod, "Okay. Here it goes. What should I call JJ? It doesn't feel right to just call her 'JJ' anymore. She deserves a title after everything she is doing for us?"

"Uh I guess you can call her 'Aunt JJ', but make sure you ask her first. You don't want to make feel uncomfortable." Beatrice told him

"Okay mom." Ronan replied "And you can call her 'Aunt JJ' too. I can tell that you like her. And it's okay to."

Beatrice shook her head, "I don't...like her. And as much as I don't want you getting too attached, if you want to call her something other than just 'JJ', I'm fine with that. But remember people are unpredictable. JJ may seem nice, but we thought that Evie Hanson was nice."

"I don't think that JJ is like Evie." Ronan stated

"I'm just telling you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Beatrice said

Back with Jennifer, who's at work now. It's quiet at work. There is no case, so everyone is just filling out paperwork, but Jennifer is distracted.

"JJ, you okay?" Emily wondered

Jennifer nodded, but then gave a sigh, "No. I'm not"

"What's wrong?" Emily asked

"Being a mother is hard. Ronan expelled from school for fighting. The principal is so uptight that he won't reconsider even though Ronan was just defending himself, so now I have to find a new school for him." Jennifer explained. She took a breath, "And on top of that, Bee hates me or at the least doesn't like me. Plus I'm pregnant."

Emily furrowed her eyebrows, "Well I'm sorry about the situation with Ronan, and I think that you're misunderstanding Bee. I think she does like you, she's just scared that you might let her down or abandon her. Also congratulations on your pregnancy. Do you know who the father is?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah. He doesn't want to be involved in the child's life. He gave me five hundred dollars for an abortion.

"I'm sorry, JJ." Emily apologized.

"Um...how do you know that Bee likes me?" Jennifer inquired

"Because she told Rossi that she wants to be a profiler like you and the team. She admires you and your job." Emily informed

Jennifer smiled, "I didn't know that. But then why does she act like she hates me?"

"She's testing you. Testing whether you'll stick around or get rid of her." Emily responded

Jennifer gave a nod, "Well I'm never getting rid of her. She and Ronan and her little girl are stuck with me. I love them, Emily."

"I know you do." Emily said

"Thanks for talking with me." Jennifer replied appreciatively

Emily gave a smile, "You're welcome."

* * *

"However motherhood comes to you, it's a miracle." -Valerie Harper

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I hope you're not mad about how I will be portraying Will in this story. I love Will on the show. I want my future husband to be like him, but I just don't want him in this story. This is not a Willifer story.


	12. Chapter 12

"The way we talk to our children today becomes their inner voice." -Peggy O'Mara

When Jennifer returned home from work, she walked into the front door and saw Ronan playing with Rylie while Beatrice was in the kitchen cooking.

Beatrice turned around and looked at Jennifer when she heard the door open, "Oh. You're home. I wasn't sure when you'd be home and Ro and I were hungry so I started on dinner."

"And that's very sweet, Bee. Thank you, but how about you come sit down. I want to talk with you and Ronan." Jennifer said as she squatted down and picked up Rylie and laid the baby in the bouncer. Then she sat on the chair next to the couch.

"What do you have to talk to us about?" Ronan asked Jennifer

Beatrice turned down the heat on the stove and then walked to the couch and sat down next to Ronan.

"Okay. I have something to tell you both, but I want to talk to you first." Jennifer started "I want you both to know that I am here for you, for whatever you need. No matter what."

"I know that." Ronan replied

Jennifer nodded and looked specifically at Beatrice, "Bee, do you understand me? You can ask me for anything. I am here for you. I promise that, and I will never leave you or send you away."

Beatrice gave a small nod, "Okay."

"What's the news?" Ronan wondered

Jennifer took a breath, "This doesn't change anything. It doesn't change how I feel about either of you, but I just want you both to know that I'm pregnant."

"Another baby?" Ronan said. Then he smiled, "Yay!"

Beatrice looked at Ronan, "Ronan, don't you understand. Jennifer is have a her own, real child. She doesn't need us anymore."

Ronan looked puzzled, "But JJ said...I don't understand."

"Jennifer is going to send us away." Beatrice stated

Ronan looked at Jennifer innocently, "Aunt JJ, is that true? Are you going to send us away?"

"No. Of course not, Ro." Jennifer assured him "You don't have to feel this way, but I want you to know that you, Bee, and Ry are stuck with me. I love you kids, and nothing could change that."

"Okay. I like you too, Aunt JJ." Ronan responded "It's okay that I call you that, right?"

Jennifer nodded, "Of course."

"Why are you lying to him?" Beatrice inquired a little upset.

"I'm not lying, Bee. I know that you've been hurt in the past and you're scared to trust me. That's okay, but I need you to know that I will never send you away. Nothing could change the love I feel for you, Ronan, and baby Rylie." Jennifer explained

Beatrice rolled her eyes, "Oh please. You say that know, but I know the truth. You're all the same. You're all just like my birth mom." Then she stood up and ran to her room.

Jennifer sighed and mumbled, "Oh Bee." She felt her heart breaking for the girl.

"You can't tell my mom that I told you this, but her birth mom left her. That's why doesn't like women, but she likes you. She just doesn't want to get attached because she's scared of being left again." Ronan informed Jennifer

Jennifer nodded, "Yeah. I know, bud. What did Beatrice mean when she said 'you're all the same. You're all just like my birth mom'."

"We had a foster mother who was really nice. She was a doctor. Her name was Evie Hanson. We lived with her four years ago. She was going to adopt us, but the night before the adoption our social worker showed up and took us away. He said that Evie couldn't adopt us anymore." Ronan said "I don't know what happened. I really liked Evie, but my mom she kept waiting for something bad to happen and then it did."

Jennifer hugged Ronan, "I'm so sorry that happened, but that won't be the case with me. I'm in it for the long run. I will be here for you and Bee and Rylie until the day I die."

"I know." Ronan told her as he hugged her back.

Jennifer pulled away and took his hands in to hers, "Alright. I have to go talk to Bee. Do you think you can watch Rylie for a few minutes?"

Ronan nodded, "Of course."

Jennifer smiled at him and then stood up and walked to Beatrice's room. She knocked on the door.

"Bee, it's Jennifer." Jennifer announced "May I come in?"

"I don't want to talk to you." Beatrice yelled through the door in a teary voice.

It was clear to Jennifer that the girl was crying.

"I understand that you don't want to talk to me, and you don't have to talk. You can just listen." Jennifer spoke

Beatrice sniffled, "Fine. Come in."

Jennifer opened the door, walked over, and sat down on the bed, "Bee, I don't know what more to say to get you to believe me. To believe that I won't leave you, but I guess I'll just have to show you."

Beatrice turned to look at Jennifer, "What are you talking about?"

Jennifer handed Beatrice her phone, "Here. See for yourself. The password is 929808."

"Our birth years." Beatrice blinked as she typed in the password. She was born in 1992, Ronan was born 1998, and the current year 2008. The year Riley is born.

Beatrice looked over at Jennifer, "What am I looking for?"

"Click on the icon labeled collage." Jennifer instructed

Beatrice clicked on the college app, which opened to reveal one video. She clicked play on the video and watched it play.

\- Video -

"Hi princess. It's your daddy. If your watching this I'm not on Earth anymore. I'm sorry that I couldn't fight harder for you, but I stayed with you as long as I could." Quintin started

\- video is paused -

"What is this?" Beatrice asked looking at Jennifer

"I talked to your social worker and this was in a box in a video tape that was found at the house you lived in with your dad. He made this for you." Jennifer explained. "I uploaded it to my phone and computer. I'm working and burning it onto a cd so you can watch it whenever you want."

Beatrice furrowed her eyes, "You'd do that for me?"

Jennifer nodded, "Of course. I love you, Bee."

"Thank you." Beatrice smiled. That was all she was ready to say at this moment.

"There's more to the video. Press play." Jennifer stated

Beatrice played the video again.

\- video -

"I want you to know that no matter where you go or where your life takes you, I will always be with you. Beatrice Hope Verde, you are the most beautiful gift I've ever held in my arms. And if you meet someone who loves you as much as I do, don't give them a hard time. Love them back, and feel free to call them your mom or dad, because that person will be raising you in my absence. I'm so proud of you, and all that I know you can become." Quintin said. Then he blew a kiss to the camera "I love you so much, my little trickster. Have a wonderful life."

\- end of video -

Beatrice wiped her tear filled eyes, "Daddy...I miss you."

Beatrice put the phone down, but then picked it up when she heard a voice talking again.

\- video -

"Hi Bee." Jennifer spoke "I don't know what to say. I feel blessed to know you. You are a beautiful, strong, stubborn young girl. I'm so glad that you, Ronan, and Rylie are in my life." She paused briefly, "I hope that someday you'll see yourself the way I do. I hope you say the beautiful, strong, fierce-loving girl that I see. Anyway, that's all I have to say for now."

\- end of video -

Beatrice turned to Jennifer and hugged her, "Thank you. For the video of my dad, and for saying what you did about me."

"Of course. There's nothing I won't do for you." Jennifer replied as she hugged Beatrice back

Beatrice pulled away from the hugged and wiped her eyes, "I don't hate you, JJ. I like you. I think you're nice, and I admire you. I want to study criminology and be profiler. Like your team. Like you."

Jennifer smiled, "I know. If there's one thing you need to know about my team is that stays secret for long."

Beatrice just smiled back at Jennifer.

"Adopting an older child is a journey, a developing relationship, and a wonder to behold!" -Karlene Edgemon

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

"Motherhood is a million little moments that God weaves together with grace redemption, laughter, tears, and most of all, love." -Lysa TerKeurst

That night after dinner, Beatrice put Rylie to bed and then she, Ronan, and Jennifer played a game of 'Sorry!' in the living room. The three were laughing and having fun, bonding as a family.

"This is fun." Ronan commented as he looked at Beatrice, "This reminds me of when we used to play with Tampa." He smiled and then looked down sadly, "Oh sorry, Mom."

"It's okay, baby." Beatrice replied

"Who's Tampa?" Jennifer wondered

Beatrice shook her head, "Someone from our past." She didn't want to talk about Tampa because then she thought about the event that got her and Ronan taken away. Tampa was nice and she loved them. She and Ronan wanted to stay with the woman, and they could have too if it wasn't for 'him'.

Jennifer nodded, "Okay. Well whenever you want to talk about it I'll be here to listen."

"I know." Beatrice replied

"One more game, Ronan, and then it's bedtime." Jennifer informed

Ronan sighed but gave a nod, "Okay Aunt JJ."

After the last game of 'Sorry!' and Ronan headed off to bed, it was just Jennifer and Beatrice in the living room now.

"So what would you like to do now?" Jennifer asked

Beatrice shrugged, "Um...I don't know. We could play two truths and a lie. I used to play that with my foster sister Donlyn. We only have to play if you want to though."

"We can play that." Jennifer agreed "Do you want to go first or do you want me to?"

"I guess I'll go first." Beatrice uttered. She paused for a moment, "Roe and I almost got adopted twice, I had a baby before Rylie, and I love churros."

Jennifer thought for a moment, "Uh I'm going to guess that you didn't have a baby before Rylie, so that's the lie."

Beatrice shook her head, "No. That's true. I actually have never had a churro."

"You had a baby before Rylie?" Jennifer repeated but as a question. She was kind of intrigued

Beatrice nodded, "Yeah. I was fourteen when I gave birth. I gave him away to a family. He's be two now."

"That's very noble and mature." Jennifer replied

"Thank you." Beatrice said "I knew that I had to give him his best chance. I wasn't old enough at the time to take care of or raise him, so I gave him to a family that could. A family that had been yearning for a child to love." As quick as the topic came on it changed, "Okay, now it's your turn." She wanted the topic shifted away from her.

Jennifer gave a nod, "I didn't always know that I wanted to work in the FBI, I hated the woods as a child even though I grew up in a town surrounded by it, and I love Cheetos."

"Hmm...probably the hating the woods as a child." Beatrice guessed. She had seen her foster mother eating Cheetos on numerous occasions, so the last one was probably true. Jennifer seemed very confident and sure of herself, so certainly the first one couldn't be true.

"Actually it's the first one." Jennifer corrected. "I was a senior in college and had no clue what I was going to do when I graduated. One day, I heard Rossi give a lecture at my college and as soon as I graduated I applied to the FBI academy."

Beatrice mused, "That's very cool. Where'd you go to college?"

"Georgetown university." Jennifer answered.

Beatrice didn't say anything, but she made a mental note to look up the college even though she already knew that she wanted to go there. Not because she knew anything about it, but because Jennifer went there. She would never admit it, but slowly the woman was making her way into the teen's heart.

The room was quiet for awhile, but then Beatrice and Jennifer heard a shrieking cry that Beatrice immediately recognized, but hadn't heard in a long time.

"Ronan." Beatrice muttered as she and Jennifer raced to the little boy's room.

Beatrice sat down on Ronan's bed and rubbed his back, "Shh..it's okay, Roe. Momma's here. You're okay. Momma's here."

Ronan sat up, leaned into Beatrice's chest and hugged her tightly. He completely ignored Jennifer even though she was sitting right next to Beatrice.

"Tampa." Ronan uttered in a soft cry into Beatrice's ear, "It was Tampa."

"I know, baby, I know. It's okay. It's over now. She's safe." Beatrice assured

Ronan sniffled, "I miss her."

"I know, Roe. I miss her too." Beatrice told him as she still hugged him "I miss Tampa too."

"Momma, I don't want to sleep. I don't want to see it again." Ronan cried "Please can I stay awake with you and Aunt JJ for a little bit?"

Beatrice sighed and then turned to Jennifer. She didn't know what to say to Ronan. Usually when he had a nightmare, he would beg her to lay with him but now he wanted to stay awake. Jennifer took Beatrice's clue and moved over to sit on the other side of Ronan, so that he was in between her and Beatrice.

"I know how scary nightmares can be, but they are just dreams. They can't hurt you." Jennifer explained "I promise you are safe in this house, Ronan."

Ronan nodded, "I know, but this nightmare wasn't just a dream. I...we lived it."

"Sometimes talking can help." Jennifer informed "Do you wanted to talk about it, Roe?"

Ronan was about to shake his head, but then he looked at Beatrice. He was looking for her approval.

"It's your story too. If you want to tell JJ, you can." Beatrice said

Ronan looked back at Jennifer while staying leaned into Beatrice. He took a deep breath before starting to talk, "It was three years ago. Mom and I were staying in a home with a woman named Phillipa, but we called her Tampa. Almost everyone called her Tampa. So we were staying with her and her husband Bull. I don't think that was his real name, but that's what he was called." He paused and breathed out, "Bull was abusive to Tampa, but she was kind and loving. She was a good person." He started to cry, "She didn't deserve it."

"She didn't deserve what, bud?" Jennifer inquired

Ronan shook his head, "I...I can't say it."

Jennifer took his hands in her own, "Yes. Yes, you can. The words can hurt you. I'm right here with you. Bee is here too. You are safe."

"He...he killed her." Ronan sniffled "Tampa's dead. That's what I dreamt. I saw him kill her again."

Jennifer sighed, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that when you were only a little boy." She looked up at Beatrice, "I'm sorry that you had to see it too. I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"Who did you lose?" Beatrice wondered

"My sister. She killed herself." Jennifer stated as she played with her necklace pendant "I was eleven."

Beatrice blinked, "I'm sorry."

Ronan looked at the necklace, "Was that your sister's?"

"Yeah. She gave it to me a couple days before." Jennifer replied

"We are all broken. That's how the light gets in." -Ernest Hemingway

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	14. Chapter 14

"Mama looked into me and saw something worth believing in, long before I believed in myself." -Keion Jackson

A week later, Beatrice finally found the time to talk to her advisor at school. She wanted to talk about college universities and how she could improve her chances of getting into a college. More specifically Georgetown university. It was early in the morning before her first class, but after she had dropped Rylie off at the daycare.

"So you want to go to Georgetown university?" Beatrice's advisor, Elizabeth Grey inquired "Any particular reason why?"

"Yeah. My foster mother Jennifer went there before entering the FBI academy and I want to be an FBI agent like her. I want to work in the BAU as a profiler, because Jennifer inspires me. She's my role model and my hero." Beatrice explained

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay. Well..." She pulled up Beatrice's school transcript, "You've actually completed all of your requirements to be able to apply to a four year college. However since you are only sixteen, I'd like you to take another semester or two of classes. Maybe you could take some criminal justice classes. Also you'll need to take the ACT."

"I already took the ACT last year." Beatrice said "I got a score of 29." That was actually a good score. It put Beatrice in the top ten percent of her peers, who has taken the ACT.

Beatrice has no objections to taking another semester or two of classes before transferring from her community college high school program to a four year college. She would never admit it, but she wasn't getting to go off to college. Especially so soon after finding her way home. She wanted to stay with JJ, and hopefully get adopted. Beatrice admired JJ and had so much respect for her foster mother, who she thought was strong and brave.

Meanwhile with Ronan. Spencer had some time off from work, so he had offered to watch the boy so that Jennifer could go to work and not have to worry about finding a babysitter. Spencer is at his apartment with Ronan, who is sitting down with a notebook, a pencil and an Algebra 2 math book.

"That's some hard math you got there." Spencer commented

"Not really." Ronan replied as he was factoring a quadratic polynomial.

"You must be really smart." Spencer told the boy

Ronan nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Spencer said. Then he added, "So is there anything I can get you?"

Ronan shook his head, "No, I'm okay."

Spence just nodded not really knowing what else to say. He walked over to his bookshelf and picked up a book that he had bought recently, but hadn't yet had a chance to read. Ronan didn't need anything from him at the moment and the kid was perfectly content doing math, so Spencer figured that he could pass time by reading a book.

A couple hours later, Ronan looked up from his math book. He looked over at Spencer desperately wanting to ask a question.

Spencer noticed the look on the boy's face, "What's up, Ronan?"

"Uh...I'm starting to get hungry. I was wondering if I could help you with lunch." Ronan inquired

"You don't have to do that. Tell me what you'd like to eat, I'll cook it for you." Spencer replied

Ronan nodded, "I know, but I like cooking."

"Okay. Well what would you like to eat?" Spencer wondered

Ronan thought for a moment, "Well I've always wanted to try making sushi."

"Hmm. That's actually pretty complicated, but I guess we could try it." Spencer stated. Ronan just smiled happily.

Spencer and Ronan headed into the kitchen to prepare to make the sushi. Spencer put on a pot of sushi rice to cook. He had Ronan slice up some cucumber and avocado, while Spencer prepared the fish: salmon, crab, and tuna. After the rice was fully cooked and halfway cooled, Spencer and Ronan set to work rolling the sushi.

"This is actually kind of fun." Ronan admitted

Spencer smiled, "Yeah. It is pretty fun."

Ronan took a bit of the roll her just made, sampling the sushi.

"You can't sample the food before it's done." Spencer joked. Ronan just giggled.

Later that night after dinner, Beatrice had just laid Rylie down in her pack n' play, and Ronan was doing his reading homework in bed. Beatrice headed back out to the living room to talk to Jennifer about Rylie's biological father.

"JJ?" Beatrice called to get the attention of her foster mother

Jennifer turned around to look at Beatrice, "You seem like you need to talk. What's on your mind?" Sure, she wasn't a profiler, but she was around them all day. She had picked up some stuff on reading body language.

"I...um...I want to find Rylie's father." Beatrice stuttered to get out "I know who he is, I just don't know where he is. I moved before I even found out I was pregnant, so I never got to tell him. The thing is by the time I found out, he had moved too. You see, he was a foster kid just like me. However last I heard when I tried to find out where he was from my social worker, I was told that he had been adopted."

Jennifer gave a nod, "Of course I'll help you find Rylie's father. He should get to at least have the option to be in her life. So what's his name?"

"Evander Coyle. Well his last name was Coyle before he was adopted. I don't know what it is now." Beatrice explained

"That's not a problem. I'm sure Penelope will still be able to find him." Jennifer replied

Beatrice gave a smile, "Thank you."

"Adoptive parents become the biological parents through connection. We change their biology." -Dr. Karyn Purvis

* * *

Yay! We finally get to know how Beatrice feels about JJ.

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	15. Chapter 15

"We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason." -Unknown

The next day at Quantico in the BAU headquarters, Jennifer was in the 'bat cave' with Penelope explaining the situation about the need in finding Evander Coyle for Beatrice. Penelope gave a witty remark while making a promise to not quit until Evander was found and located. Jennifer got called away to the briefing room, so she thanked Penelope and then she left.

In the briefing room with Aaron, David, Emily, Jennifer, Derek, and Spencer. Aaron was briefing his team on the new case. Luckily for Jennifer, it was a local case. She didn't think that she'd be able to hop on the jet and go anywhere right now. She was needed at home.

After the briefing was over, Jennifer got in an SUV with Derek - she let him drive - and they headed to the recent crime scene location.

Jennifer and Derek had been at the crime scene location for about thirty minutes. They had processed and assessed the scene and were about to leave when Jennifer's phone rang. The caller ID showed that it was Penelope. Jennifer told Derek that she needed to take the call and that she would meet him in the car.

"Hey Penelope." Jennifer answered her phone "Did you find something?"

"Oh you know I did. And you'll never believe what I found out, JJ." Penelope told Jennifer over the phone.

Jennifer bit her lip nervously, "What did you find, Garcia?"

"Okay so Evander Coyle was adopted and his last name is now LaMontagne. He was formally adopted two weeks ago by William LaMontagne and his wife Claire." Penelope explained "It's Will, JJ. I'm so sorry."

Jennifer thought, 'That bastard has a family.' Then she took a breath, "It's okay, Pen. It's not your fault, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and then headed over to the SUV. She got into the car.

In the SUV, Derek noticed how quiet Jennifer was and how she was gazing out the window.

"Something wrong, JJ?" Derek wondered

Jennifer shook her head while still looking out the window. She didn't say anything, because she didn't trust her voice right now. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, the tears that she was holding back would start flowing down her cheeks.

"Come on, JJ. I can tell something is wrong. Talk to me." Derek told her.

"I'm fine." Jennifer managed to utter a little too fast though

"Are you sure?" Derek asked

Jennifer sighed as she nodded with her eyes still looking out the window and her head still turned in that direction.

"Well whenever you want to talk, I'm always available." Derek informed Jennifer "And so is the rest of the team."

"I know." Jennifer replied "I just need some time to internalize."

Jennifer rested a hand on her stomach as she silently prayed for her unborn child - she's seven weeks along. She had already felt bad that her child would grow up without a father, but now her child would probably someday learn that it's father had kids before his conception and adopted a kid after his conception.

Meanwhile in New Orleans with the LaMontagne family, Will and his wife Claire were sitting down to eat dinner with their kids: sixteen year old Evander Hendrix, fifteen year old Austin Finlay, twelve year old Karsyn Melina, and eight year old Landon Terrance.

"Dad." Evander called

Will looked up from his plate and his phone, "What is it, son?"

Evander bit his lip, "Um...lately I've just been thinking about my old girlfriend Bee. I'd love to get in touch with her again. Do you think that we could try and find her?"

"I don't know, bud." Will told the teen "I'll look into it."

"Thanks dad." Evander replied with a grateful smile

"A man doesn't need to be flawless to be a perfect father, but the commitment to his family is a precious responsibility." -Paul Young

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

So I hope you don't hate me for what I did with Will.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dads are the most ordinary men turned by love into heroes, adventurers, story-tellers, and singers of songs." -Pam Brown

When Jennifer got home from work, she was quiet except for when she gave Beatrice the number for the family that had adopted Evander. Beatrice took the number, thanked Jennifer for finding it, then headed into her room where she dialed the number and waited for an answer. Soon a woman answered the phone with the greeting of 'hello Claire LaMontagne. How may I help you?'

"Hi. This is Beatrice Verde. I was friend of your son Evander. I was wondering if I could talk to him." Beatrice explained

"We were just about to sit down for dinner." Claire told the teen

Beatrice took a breath, "I understand that, ma'am, but this important. I promise I'll be quick."

"Very well." Claire agreed

Beatrice heard the woman call Evander and within a couple minutes, she heard the old familiar voice of the teen saying 'Bee?'. His voice made her smile. It had been over a year since she'd heard it, but he was always able to make her smile. That was one of the things that she loved about him. No matter how dark things seemed, he always had a positive attitude.

"Hi Ev." Beatrice greeted. She sighed, "This is going to be a lot to process over the phone, but I have to tell you. Shortly after you were moved I found out I was pregnant. Six weeks ago I gave birth to a baby girl. You have a daughter, Evander." She paused waiting for him to speak, but the line was completely silent. Beatrice took a deep breath, "Now I understand if you don't want to be a father. I mean you're only sixteen, so I'd understand. I just thought you should know. I thought I should give you the option of possibly being a father. Please say something, Ev."

Beatrice had never been so scared or nervous about someone's reaction in her life. Especially not the reaction of someone she cared about. 'This must have been how my father felt when he told me he had cancer when I was six.' She thought

"I don't know what to say, Bee." Evander finally spoke "This is a lot to process. Not to mention that we only hooked up once."

Beatrice nodded to herself, "I know, but you were the only one I hooked up with."

"So...I have a daughter." Evander started "What's her name? I don't want her to have to wonder about her father like I do. I'm going to do my best to be a father to her, and be in her life. And knowing her name is a start. We can figure out the rest later." Evander had escaped from a sex trafficking ring when he was twelve along with his older sister and brother who are twins. They were fourteen and got emancipated at sixteen, but he never heard or saw them again. He guessed that it's for the best. So that the man they called Papí doesn't find them.

"Rylie." Beatrice replied "Her name is Rylie Quinn."

Evander smiled to himself, "Rylie. It's beautiful." He was quiet for a moment, "Do you have Skype? We can always talk over skype video calls and that way I can see my daughter."

"I don't, but I can get it. I'm sure JJ won't mind." Beatrice said

"JJ?" Evander wondered as he thought, 'Wasn't that the name of the girl he'd heard his dad and his mom arguing about?'

Beatrice blinked, "Oh sorry. She's my foster mother. She's the best, and Ro loves her too. He calls her aunt."

"Oh Ro." Evander spoke as he remember the boy "Does he still call you mom?"

"Of course." Beatrice responded "I don't expect that to change." She laughed and she heard Evander laughing too.

Meanwhile Jennifer was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Ronan walked in holding Rylie, who he was feeding a bottle of breastmilk to.

"Aunt JJ, is everything okay?" Ronan asked "You and Mom are being so weird. You didn't even ask us about our day."

Jennifer smiled softly, "You're right. I'm sorry, buddy. I just have a lot on my mind, but that's still no excuse."

"It's okay." Ronan told her

Jennifer shook her head, "No it's not. I should've asked you how your day was, but how about you tell me now."

"It was good. I did math from my textbook, but I didn't just do math." Ronan informed "I also did Science...Astrology and History, but math is the easiest."

"You're just a little brainiac, aren't you?" Jennifer wondered

Ronan shrugged, "I guess. I've always loved school. I'm more interested in your day, Aunt JJ. I'm a really good listener and I can handle more than you think. I'm a tough kid. Remember?"

Jennifer sighed as she gently shook her head, "Yeah. You're right, but this still isn't something that a little boy should know because no matter what you've been through you are still just a little boy."

"Fine." Rona gave in. He really wanted to know, but he wouldn't press it anymore. Rylie had just finished her bottle and he needed to burp her, so he walked back over to the couch to sit down.

"If you can't do anything about it then let it go. Don't be a prisoner to things you can't change." -Tony Gaskins

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	17. Chapter 17

"A friend of mine once defined love as finding someone you can talk to late into the night." -James Patterson

A couple days later, Beatrice had finally gotten around to setting up her Skype account. She texts her account name to Evander and then starts working on her homework while she breastfeeds Rylie. She couldn't believe that her daughter was six weeks old already. 'How did that happen so fast?' Beatrice thought. Rylie can now hold up her own head for short increments of time. She's a relatively calm baby. She doesn't really care who holds her. She just likes to be held.

While Rylie is eating, Beatrice takes the time to start on her homework. Most of her classes are online. She only has one class two days a week that's on campus. A few minutes later, Beatrice sees an incoming Skype call. It's Evander. She clicks the 'accept call' button.

"Hi Bee." Evander greeted with a big smile

Beatrice smiled back, "Hey Ev, how are you?"

"Good. How are you and my daughter?" Evander wondered, "Wow. That feels good to say."

"I'm good. Just doing some homework." Beatrice replied "Ry is pretty good too. She's eating right now, but when she's done she should be awake for about an hour to an hour and a half."

Evander nodded, "How's school going?"

"I'm doing an advanced high school program at city college, so I have mostly online classes." Beatrice informed "Only one class is on campus."

Evander dropped his jaw, "Wow! I'm so proud of you. Didn't I always tell you that you were smart?"

"Yeah." Beatrice responded sheepishly "Okay. Enough about me. How's school for you?"

Evander shrugged, "It's high school, so it's whatever. On the plus side, I have all B's and one A."

Beatrice smiled, "That's terrific, Ev."

"I guess. My parents are proud of me, so that's good." Evander stated "So where do you plan on going to college? What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"I'd like to go to Georgetown University if I can get in. My adviser says I can apply after one more semester." Beatrice explained "I want to work for the FBI in the Behavorial Analysis Unit as a profiler, like my foster mom does. I want to help people and save lives."

Evander nodded, "That's admirable. I always knew that you had a big heart and that you'd do great things, Bee."

"You're gonna do great things too, Ev." Beatrice told him "You're going to break the cycle. You're gonna be a great father to Rylie."

"If I'm not, I want you to do whatever it takes to protect her." Evander spoke

Beatrice gave a nod, "Of course." Rylie wiggled as she finished eating. Beatrice looked down at her daughter, "Are you done, baby? Do want to say hi to your daddy?" She held Rylie up to the computer camera so that Evander could see Rylie and so that Rylie could see Evander.

"Aww." Evander cooed "Hi Rylie. Hi princess, I'm your daddy."

Evander talked to Rylie until she fell asleep. Rylie mostly just stared at him the whole time. A few times, she did give him some smiles. Shortly after Rylie fell asleep, there was a knock on Beatrice's bedroom door, then the door opened, and revealed Ronan.

"Hey Mom, Aunt JJ says it's time to eat." Ronan announced as he stepped into the bedroom "Who are you talking to?" He looked at the computer, "Evander!"

Evander smiled, "Hi Roe."

"It's good to see you, Evander, but Mom and I have to go eat dinner." Ronan explained

"Tell JJ that I'll be right out, Roe." Beatrice spoke.

Ronan nodded to Beatrice and then turned back to the computer, "Bye Evander." Then he left the room.

Beatrice laughed slightly, "I should go eat while Ry is sleeping. Thanks for talking with me, Ev, and thanks for being man enough to be a father to our daughter."

"Of course." Evander replied "I love you, Bee. I want our daughter to know that, and I want her to grow up knowing that I love her."

"The most important thing a father can do for his child is to love their mother." -Theodore Hesburgh

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

What would you like to see happen with Ronan? I've been doing so much Beatrice, because I have no idea what to do with Ronan.


	18. Chapter 18

"People think being alone makes you lonely, but I don't think that's true. Being surrounded by the wrong people is the loneliest thing in the world." -Kim Culbertson

Ronan is now homeschooled so he went with Beatrice when she went to school. Beatrice dropped Rylie off at the school campus daycare, and then walked Ronan to the library so he could do his schoolwork.

Beatrice's class was three hours long since it was only a one day a week class, but it usually took her a little longer because she would stay after class to ask any questions that she might have. In that time Ronan was able to finish his Math homework for the day, even though he was like two weeks ahead of schedule anyways. He moved onto his Science, which he only worked on for an thirty minutes, because he was almost three weeks ahead.

Rona sat and stared at his computer screen, which was now flooded with English lessons. He hated English class. He always found it so difficult.

"Having some trouble there?" A voice asked from behind Ronan.

Ronan turned around, "Oh uh, not really. Just hate English."

"Well I happen to be great at English." The boy replied, "Maybe I could help you."

"Uh sure. I'm Ronan." Ronan responded

The boy nodded as he sat down in the chair beside Ronan, "I'm Fenway. You could just call me Fen."

"Okay." Ronan agreed. He could tell that Fenway was a bit older than he was, but he didn't mind. He's had friends that were older than him before. However, he would later learn that Fenway is fourteen.

Fenway and Ronan started talking. Ronan learned that Fenway was an only child and that his father was a workaholic, so he was practically raising himself. They were having so much fun talking and the time was just flying by. Before they knew it, Beatrice was texting Ronan telling him it was time to leave. Ronan hadn't even finished his English lessons. He said goodbye to Fenway and then met Beatrice and Rylie outside of the library. He had a big smile on his face.

"You're in a good mood." Beatrice observed

Ronan nodded, "Yeah. I made a friend."

"That's great." Beatrice praised, "I'm happy for you. You deserve to have some happiness."

"So do you, mom." Ronan added

Beatrice glanced at him strangely, "I am happy, Roe."

Ronan sighed, "No, you're not. It's just an act. You've always done that. For me. But it's okay. You don't have to be strong anymore. I don't need you to be, and neither does Ry. She needs you to be happy."

Beatrice didn't even know how to reply to that. I mean, what was she supposed to say. What could she say, especially when deep down she knew that Ronan was right. She had always pretended to be happy in the past. She just hadn't realized that he had known she was pretending.

"Why don't you tell me more about this new friend of yours." Beatrice suggested as she changed the subject.

"Well...his name is Fenway, and he's really good an English. We actually have a lot in come aside from the English thing." Ronan started.

Ronan told Beatrice about Fenway's hobby of skateboarding and how he had offered to teach Ronan, who had always wanted to do skateboarding but Beatrice could never afford lessons. Much less a skateboard. Money was always tight. Food and clothes were more important, so that's why the money went to. There was hardly ever anything left over, and if there was it was put aside for a rainy day.

Beatrice listened to Ronan go on and on about his new friend. She was happy to hear him talk, especially since she rarely saw him this animated. With everything that they had been through in their lives, this was a nice change. It started to feel like things were turning around for the better. Beatrice finally felt safe enough to lower her walls, but she still didn't trust that the rug wouldn't get pulled out from underneath her and Ronan at any moment because right now nothing was permanent. No matter what happened though, the one thing that would always be constant was her, Rylie and Ronan being together. She would always be there for her kids, so if things didn't work out with Jennifer there was always plan b.

What is plan b, you ask? Plan B is something that Beatrice had planned out from before Rylie was born. Get emancipated, get custody of Ronan, and finally be free to live their lives. To have permanency and consistency. That was always the plan for her, but then Jennifer came along and kind of became their guardian angel. Beatrice really hoped that didn't change. She liked Jennifer. Maybe even loved her at this point. It felt nice to have a real mother. To be able to relax and not be on guard all the time. To not constantly have to watch out for and protect Ronan. That was what life was usually like in their foster homes.

"Being a mother is an attitude, not a biological relation." -Robert A. Heinlein

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

P.s. A couple chapters ago, I said that Ronan did Math and Science from his textbooks. The textbooks he has are just for extra work. His homeschool is an online program.


	19. Chapter 19

"Each day within me I fight a silent battle of surviving yet another day without you." -Narin Grewal

The next morning, Beatrice fed Rylie and then put her back down to sleep. Rylie had been awake practically all night. She could hear Ronan reading in his room and decided to go and check on him. She walked across the hall to his room, then knocked on the door, and entered upon hearing his voice say 'come in'.

"Hey. I heard you moving around." Beatrice said, "How'd you sleep?"

Ronan looked up from his book, "Not too good. I could hear Ry crying all night."

Beatrice gave a sigh, "I'm sorry. She's colicky. I didn't sleep a wink though."

"I'm sorry too." Ronan apologized

"So...I thought about Evie last night." Beatrice disclosed to Ronan

"Why?" Ronan inquired

Beatrice shook her head, "I don't know." She took a breath, "Do you ever miss her?"

"All the time." Ronan admitted, "I loved her, and I called her mommy."

"That you did." Beatrice agreed, "I miss her too. She helped me through my first period. I called her mom that day."

Ronan looked over at Beatrice, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah. You were at school. Evie picked me up in the middle of the day. I started my period at school and I was so embarrassed." She thought back to that day and what had happened. Some parts of the day she made up to how she thought that Evie felt. Like the parts of the day that she wasn't there for, or if she wasn't awake.

 _Twelve year old Beatrice and six year old Ronan are staying with Evie Hanson. They've been with her for almost five months. Ronan calls her 'Mommy' now. As for Beatrice, she hasn't called Evie 'mom' and she isn't as attached as Ronan, but she is attached and she does love her foster mother. And dare she say it, Beatrice trusts Evie._

 _It was a pretty normal day. Beatrice and Ronan both went to school, but about halfway though the day Evie got a call from the school. She saw the caller ID before answering the phone. She didn't let the person on the other line say anything, so she didn't know what it was about but she assumed that it was about Beatrice. She was always getting in trouble at school._

 _"What's she done now?" Evie asked talking about Beatrice. She loved the girl to death, but she was getting kind of_ _frustrated with the weekly calls to the school for one thing or another._

 _"Miss Hanson, this is Nurse Curti." The woman said, "Beatrice started her period. I gave her a pad and a change of pants from the lost and found, but she's really embarrassed and would rather not go back to class. She wanted me to call you to come get her."_

 _Evie took a breath. She was relieved that Beatrice wasn't in trouble, "Okay. I'll be right there."_

 _At the school, when Beatrice saw Evie walk into the school nurse's office she gave a smile. This was the day that everything changed._

 _"Mom." Beatrice uttered as she stood up and hugged Evie._

 _Evie hugged the pre-teen back as she used one hand and cradled the back of Beatrice's head, "Oh baby, how are you?"_

 _"I was having really bad cramps, but Nurse Curti gave me some children's Tylenol and it doesn't hurt anymore." Beatrice explained, "Plus I feel better just having you here."_

 _"Okay well let's go home and eat some ice cream." Evie replied_

 _Beatrice looked up hopefully. With Evie being a doctor, she was kind of a health freak and didn't give Beatrice or Ronan sweets very much._

 _"Really?" Beatrice wondered_

 _Evie nodded, "Yeah. That's what I eat when I'm on my period. It's a comfort food. Don't you agree?"_

 _Beatrice smiled, "Totally."_

 _Evie took Beatrice home and the two of them cuddled up on the couch watching movies and eating ice cream until it was time to pick up Ronan from school. In the moment though, Beatrice knew that this was a memory that she would cherish forever._

 _Later that night, Evie was standing in the hallway watching Ronan and Beatrice sleep in their bedrooms. She can't believe that for five years no one wanted them, especially since she loves them so much. She knows how much they are starving for love. Especially Beatrice, so that's what she does. She loves them fully to the best of her ability and with everything she has._

"Love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves it's own mark…to have been loved so deeply…will give us some protection forever." J.K. Rowling

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I've had major writer's block. Plus I've been so busy that I haven't had much time to write. On the other hand, my mom just launched a product. Check out her website: .com and her indiegogo: projects/that-neck-pillow#/. If you can make a purchase, then do so. It will be the best purchase you've ever made. If you can't, then please spread the word to your friends and family. Also check out the business instagram: that_neck_pillow.

Anyways I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Yes, I know JJ's not in this chapter. That wasn't really the plan, but that's just how it worked out.


	20. Chapter 20

"True friends a like diamonds, precious and rare. False friends are like autumn leaves found everywhere." -Unknown

A few weeks had passed since the conversation about Evie. Rylie is ten weeks old now. Beatrice and Evander talk on Skype everyday. She still thinks about Evie sometimes and probably always will. Ronan hangs out with Fenway practically everyday. They are the best of friends.

Ronan had been playing at the neighborhood park with Fenway when something happened and he and Fenway ran to Ronan's foster home. The younger of the two boys ran into the house yelling 'Aunt JJ! Aunt JJ!'.

Jennifer, now almost eleven weeks pregnant, looked up and saw the terrified look on Ronan's face. She immediately dropped her work files on the table and rushed over to the boy.

"What? What is it, Roe?" Jennifer asked concerned as she place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Upon hearing the noise, Beatrice had left Evander on the Skype call and run out of her room with Rylie in her arms. She needed to know what had Ronan sounding so frazzled.

Ronan panted from running, "I...I saw him." He stumbled back away from Jennifer. He wasn't rejecting her or indicating that he was scared of her. He was just so scared and slightly skittish from seeing 'him'.

"Who?" Jennifer and Beatrice questioned at the same time.

Ronan looked back at Fenway. He'd told his friend at the park who that young man that was staring at him was. He didn't tell Fenway that the man had hurt him, but he did explain that he knew the man. However, Ronan had never told Beatrice anything about the man. She didn't know that this young man from Ronan's past existed. How could he possibly tell her now?

"It's okay." Fenway assured as he stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder

"Just tell us." Beatrice demanded. She was getting impatient. She had never seen Ronan so scared before. She could tell from his face and the way that he'd looked away that he was hiding something from her.

Ronan nodded, "Okay. Momma, please don't mad, but there's something I never told you from the eight months when we were separated before Evie." He paused and took a breath, "I had a foster sibling in that home. A fourteen year old foster brother. His name's Travis. I saw him at the park."

"What's so bad about him?" Jennifer wondered now realising how little she truly knew about her foster children. Even Ronan.

Beatrice spoke at the same time, "Ronan, tell me that truth. Did he hurt you? Is that why you didn't tell me about him?"

"Yeah." Ronan uttered, "Travis tormented me."

"I'm gonna kill him." Beatrice, Jennifer, and Fenway all spoke at the same time

Ronan looked directly at Beatrice, "And that's exactly why I didn't tell you. I knew that you'd react that way. I was scared for you. Even as a five year old little boy, I was trying to protect you. The same way you always protected me." Then he alternated his gaze between Jennifer and Fenway, "Please, don't do anything. I don't care anymore. It's not important to me. What is important to me though is family and friends. Family and friends are honest with each other, so that's what I'm going to be. I'm going to be honest, because I'm ready. I want to talk about what Travis did to me."

Beatrice sighed,"Oh baby, I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Mom." Ronan assured. He took a deep breath. He never imagined that he'd be so nervous to talk about something that happened so long ago. Something that he didn't care about, but the sight of Travis could still completely paralyze him.

"Just start wherever and whenever you'd like." Jennifer told boy

Ronan gave a nod, "Okay. Well from the first moment that I stepped into the house, Travis made it a point to tell me that he didn't like me and that as far as he was concerned I wasn't welcome in his home. Travis was very subtle in the beginning, but as he realised that I wouldn't tell his parents he gradually became more intense." He paused and swallowed a gulp of saliva, "He...um..." He trailed off. Tears were starting to fill up in Ronan's eyes.

Fenway took Ronan's hand, "It's okay, lil bro. You got this." He was an only child and so he viewed Ronan as a little brother

"Travis...he...um he started hitting and punching me. He did it in places so that his parents and others wouldn't see." Ronan explained as he sniffled, "Then one day...one day about a month before we moved in with Evie, Travis did something worse." He paused briefly, "He didn't do it to me personally, but he let his friend do it to me."

"Do what, Roe?" Beatrice asked

"The thing that happened to you." Ronan replied, "The thing that Lee did to you."

Beatrice held her breath. She handed Rylie off to Jennifer and then hugged Ronan tightly. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"It wasn't as bad though." Ronan added, "There was no...you know. He just touched me." He shook his head, "I didn't like it, but I didn't fight back. Even though I knew it was wrong, what he was doing. I'm sorry, Mom. I let you down."

"No, no baby. You didn't let me down. Just the opposite. I think you're so brave and strong." Beatrice said

Ronan finally hugged Beatrice back, "I think you're strong and brave too."

Beatrice and noticed that Jennifer and Fenway were staring at then very confused, so Ronan walked his friend out and explained what happened to him. While Beatrice stayed inside and told Jennifer about how she had been molested when she was ten years old by her soccer coach Lee Gilbert.

"I look at you and I can't believe someone didn't think you were enough...you're my everything." -Steve Maraboli

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	21. Chapter 21

"The days are long, but the years are short." -Gretchen Rubin

A couple months later, Jennifer is now almost five months pregnant and Rylie is three months old. Ronan calls Jennifer 'Mama' now. However Beatrice still calls her 'JJ'. Ronan is still homeschooled and working at a fifth grade level now, sixth grade level in math and science.

Ronan is in the kitchen with Jennifer learning how to cook. They're making chicken wings, quinoa, and roasted vegatables.

Ronan is stirring the vegatables when he looks up at Jennifer, "I like cooking with you, Mama."

Jennifer was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ronan announced as he ran to the door and opened it.

Evander smiled and hugged the boy, "Hi Roe."

"Ev!" Ronan exclaimed as he hugged him back, "I..."

"Where's Bee?" Evander wondered

Ronan looked down as Jennifer came up behind him.

"Um hello?"

"You must be JJ. I've heard so much about you." Evander said as he extended his hand, "I'm Evander. Rylie's father."

Jennifer shook his hand, "Oh. Um...Bee's actually not here right now. She went out with Rylie."

"Do you know where they went or when they are coming back?"

Ronan gave a nod, but he didn't say anything. He loved Evander. He didn't want to hurt him.

"Bee went out with a boy from her school." Jennifer informed

'Went out with a boy? Like a date?' Evander thought. He felt disenhearted. He had thought that Beatrice still loved him, but now he just felt how he used to. How he was made to feel in the warehouse by Papí, Baba, Daddy, and Madre. Ordinary and unlovable.

Ronan finally looked up at Evander, "I'm sorry."

"All I wanted was to surprise her. Finally meet my kid in person."

"Would you like to come in?" Jennifer offered

Evander shook his head, "No, it's okay. I should be going." Then he thought, 'It's obvious that Bee has moved on.' He figured he should just go to his hotel. He turned and walked away from the house. His flight was tomorrow night on the red eye.

Jennifer sighed and closed the front door. She turned to Ronan, "What do you say we eat some of the delicious dinner that we cooked?"

"No offense, Mama, but I'm don't feel like eating right now." Ronan replied as he headed to his room

"I guess it's just you and me tonight, baby." Jennifer uttered as she rested a hand on her small baby bump.

Meanwhile with Beatrice and her friend, Jace Cruz. They were at his house. Rylie was asleep in Jace's arms. Beatrice was just talking with Jace. He was making her laugh, telling stories about his childhood in Mexico and his six siblings. Not like those small laughs, but big belly laughs.

Jace smiled, "I'm glad you like my stories. Maybe you'd like to share some of your own?"

"Oh I don't." Beatrice said, "I don't think I can."

"Bee, we've been friends for almost two months and in that time you've never talked about yourself. We only ever talk about me, or your brother, or your daughter." Jace explained, "I'm not going to judge you or stop being your friend. I care about you for you. For who you are."

Beatrice took a breath, "I'm not like you. I didn't have a happy childhood. My mom left me as a baby, signed away her rights and never looked back. My dad died from cancer when I was seven. I've grown up in foster care. My 'brother' is my foster brother, who I met in my first foster home. He was one. He's been inseparable from me since day one. We've been through everything together and I've always protected him." She took another breath, "And my daughter isn't the first kid I had. I gave birth to a little boy almost three years ago. I placed him with a family. A mom and a dad who had been yearning for a child."

"I'm sorry." Jace told her, "I shouldn't have pressed you."

Beatrice shook her head, "No. You're my friend. You've accepted not only me, but my daughter as well. I should have trusted you."

"I don't care how tragic your life was. I just want to know about you."

Beatrice gave a nod, "Um okay...when I was eleven, I was separated from Ronan for eight months. The worst time of my life. Not because of anything that happened, but because I couldn't be there for Roe. I couldn't protect him." She looked away.

"But something happened to you, didn't it?" Jace wondered,

"No. Nothing happened." Beatrice lied. She bit her lip.

"It's okay. Just tell me." Jace assured, "What happened, Bee?"

Beatrice bit her lip again, "I got home from school one day. The cops were outside. He was dead." She shook her head, "It happened again."

"What happened?"

"My foster father was killed by his wife. He was a great man. A good father. He had three kids, and still treated me like his own. He told people that he had four kids." Beatrice explained with a small smile. Then she frowned, "But his wife...she hated me. She felt felt threatened by me. By the love and attention that her husband gave me. She accused me of trying to seduce him. They didn't have any daughters just boys, so I was a completely different experience for her." She took a breath and blinked back tears, "She killed him. She took away the second best father that I ever had."

Jace sighed, "I'm so sorry, Bee." He hugged her.

Beatrice hugged him back and finally just let all the tears fall from her eyes.

"Never love anyone who treats you like you're ordinary." -Oscar Wilde

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	22. Chapter 22

"The most terrible poverty is loneliness and the feeling of being unloved." -Mother Theresa

Beatrice had fallen asleep at Jace's house. When she woke up in the morning and checked her phone, she had five text messages. One from Ronan, one from Evander, and three from Jennifer. She read the one from Evander first.

Evander's text simply read: 'It's okay. I don't blame you for moving on.'

"Oh Ev." Beatrice whispered. She let out a sigh as she called him.

The phone ran four times and then went to voice mail.

"Ev, it's Bee. We need to talk. Call me." Beatrice said.

'It's over.' read a new text that came in from Evander. 'I'm still Rylie's father and I still want to be her dad, but we're over.'

Beatrice sighed as she texted Evander back, 'It's not what it seems. Meet me at the place where it all started in two hours. I'll explain everything. I promise.'

'Fine.' Evander texted back

Beatrice got her things together, strapped Rylie into the baby carrier, said goodbye to Jace and then left. She headed back to the U.S. District Court in Alexandria, Virginia where she has met Evander almost two years ago.

On the train, Beatrice texted Ronan back. He had texted her about Evander stopping by the house about an hour after she left. Then she read the texts from Jennifer. One from 7:30 pm 'Evander was here'. And the other from 1:00 am which read, 'Where are you?' Beatrice replied to the latter, 'I fell asleep at Jace's house. I'm going to meet with Evander. I'll be home in a few hours.'

'Home.' The word repeated in her head, 'I like the sound of that.'

Two hours later

Beatrice arrived at the U.S. District Court. Rylie was asleep in the baby carrier. She walked over to Evander, who was sitting on a bench outside the court.

"Hey." Beatrice greeted

"Can we just get this over with?"

Beatrice nodded, "Yeah."

"So what did you have to tell me?" Evander wondered

"It wasn't really a date. It was just two friends hanging out. Jace has been good to me and has been great with Rylie, but YOU are her father." Beatrice explained, "You know the saying: 'It takes a village'. Well my village has always just been me and Roe. Then we added JJ. I'm just trying to expand my village. It doesn't mean that I don't love you, because I always will. You gave me our daughter."

Evander pursed his lips, "Are you ever going to be with him? Or are you with Jace now?"

"Ev, he's just my friend. You're the one I love."

"Okay, Bee." Evander agreed, "I believe you. I trust you."

Beatrice leaned in and kissed Evander, who kissed her back.

Evander peaked in at Rylie, "She looks smaller in person."

"I think she's pretty big, but she's gained like eight pounds since she was born." Beatrice said, "She weighed six pounds at birth and now weighs almost fifteen. She eats so well."

Evander smiled, "That's great. She's going to be big and strong like her mom."

"Do you want to find a park and go hang out for a while?" Beatrice offered

Evander shrugged, "Sure."

There was a park across the street about three blocks down. As they walked over, Rylie woke up crying.

Beatrice made a repeated shushing sound, "Shh...Shh...Shh it's okay, baby. It's okay."

Evander felt his heart swell in his chest. He felt a sense of love and sadness. He loves his daughter and it pains him to hear her cry. Even though he knows that she's not in any pain, he just wants to take her pain away.

Evander rubbed his finger along Rylie's socked foot, "It's okay, Ry-Ry. Daddy's here. Daddy's here."

Rylie stopped crying and looked over at Evander. She recognised his voice from all the Skype calls. She gave Evander a big smile.

"Oh what a big smile." Evander cooed, "That's my princess."

Beatrice smiled at her daughter's interaction with her father. Given the relationship that Beatrice had with her own father for the first seven years of her life, this is everything that she's ever wanted for her daughter.

"There is nothing that moves a loving father's soul quite like his child's cry." -Joni Eareckson Tada

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	23. Chapter 23

"Little souls find their way to you, whether they're from your womb or someone else's." -Sheryl Crow

Beatrice and Ronan are both excited about their adoption day, which is fast approaching. Ronan is a bit more excited than Beatrice, but she's still excited too. Even if she still hasn't called Jennifer 'mom' yet. She loves Jennifer and agreed to being adopted, which she can't wait to be a Jareau, she's just not ready to call Jennifer 'mom'.

\- Three days before adoption day -

It's summer and the weather is nice. Beatrice is at the park with Rylie and Ronan, who is playing with the now five month old baby. Beatrice was just enjoying the nice summer air and the break that Ronan was giving her from Rylie, but then her phone rings and interrupts her relaxation.

Beatrice picks up her phone. The caller ID reads 'unknown', but she answers anyways.

"Did you miss me?" The voice on the other line spoke.

Beatrice frozen when she heard the voice. 'He's supposed to be in jail.' She thought. She didn't want to let on that she was afraid and alarm Ronan, so she took a deep breath to relax.

"I got out on good behavior. Just in case you were wondering." The voice spoke again

"How did you get this number?" Beatrice asked

"It's so good to see you. You're more beautiful than I remember. I love the red highlights. And Ronan has gotten so big now. Tell me, does he still call you mom?"

Beatrice didn't say anything this time. All the person on the other line heard was laboured breathing.

"Your baby is very cute." The person added, "Where's the father?"

"Leave me alone." Beatrice tried not to yell before hanging up the phone

Ronan looked up, "Mom, who was that?"

"Just a telemarketer." Beatrice lied

Ronan nodded, "Okay." He turned his attention back to playing with Rylie and her foam blocks.

Beatrice watched Ronan and Rylie, which also occasionally looking around at her surroundings. She was still a bit paranoid about the phone call that she had gotten. She couldn't believe that person was out of jail after what that person had done to her. She couldn't believe the person had the audacity to call and stalk her. A part of her wanted to call the police, but what could they do? It was just a police call. However, there was another part of Beatrice that didn't trust the police. After all they were the ones that had just let this person go. Let the person out of prison.

It was hard for Beatrice to focus now. All she could think about what the voice on the line. She just wanted to leave the park, but Rylie and Ronan were having so much fun.

'They can have fun at home too.' Beatrice thought, 'But the Vitamin D is good for us.'

Ronan noticed the way that the teen was looking around. He looked puzzled, because it was almost like Beatrice was looking for something or someone.

"Mom, what are you looking for? Is something wrong?"

Beatrice sighed. 'I might as well tell him.' She thought, 'He already knows the person that called and what that person did to me.'

"Roe, it wasn't a telemarketer that called. It was Lee." Beatrice admitted

"Gilbert?" Ronan questioned

Beatrice nodded, "Yeah. He got out off jail on good behavior. At least that's what we said, but we're not going to tell JJ."

"We have to tell Mama." Ronan insisted, "She can help."

"No. I don't want her getting sucked into this. I don't want you to worry about this either. Lee is my problem." Beatrice explained, "Okay?"

Ronan sighed as he gave a nod, "Okay Mom. But I don't like it."

"You don't have to." Beatrice told him as she picked up Rylie, "Now let's go home."

"Is Lee watching us?" Ronan asked

"We're fine." Beatrice stated simply as she talked around the question.

That night, Ronan was spending the next two nights with Penelope Garcia since Jennifer had to go out of town on a case. Ronan was worried that Jennifer would miss adoption day, but she promised that she'd be back in time. Beatrice decided to stay home. She thought it would be better for Rylie. Plus she figured that she was almost seventeen. She was old enough to stay home alone for a couple of days. Jennifer agreed. Albeit reluctantly, but she agreed nonetheless.

It was seven o'clock at night. Beatrice was at home with a sleeping Rylie, but unlike her baby she couldn't sleep even though she was tired. Beatrice was packing a bag. She knew with Lee out of jail and knowing where she was that she had to leave. She wasn't worried about Ronan, because he had a whole team of FBI agents to protect him. What she was worried about though was her daughter. Lee was obviously watching her when she was at the park. How else would he have known about her baby? Or the Ariel red highlights that she had added to her hair?

After she finished packing her bag, Beatrice headed into her bathroom to dye her hair black. The baby monitor was on the counter, so she could keep an eye on Rylie.

By the time that Beatrice finished dying her hair, it was almost midnight. She had wrapped a scarf around her head and then put her sleeping baby in the baby carrier, before grabbing the diaper bag and wheeling her rolling bag behind her as she headed out the door. She walked out of house, looked back once, and then never looked back again. It pained Beatrice greatly to leave behind the place that she had come to see as home, but she knew that it had to be done. She couldn't allow Lee to be able to stalk her daughter.

After getting seated on the train, Beatrice fell asleep with Rylie still strapped to her in the baby carrier.

Almost a full twenty-four hours being stuck on a train with a baby and a traincar load of other people, Beatrice finally reached her destination. New Orleans, Louisiana. A full day had passed and it was 2:00 am the new day. Beatrice new that Ronan would be getting home later that day. Probably in the afternoon. Close to night time. She knew that Jennifer and Ronan would arrive home and discover her and Rylie gone, but she couldn't really think about that now.

It's now close to three o'clock in the morning. Beatrice is walking up to the door of Evander's house. She feels bad about waking up his family, but she still knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

The door is opened to reveal a brown haired man with a short beard.

"Can I help you?" The man asked

"I'm Beatrice Verde." Beatrice introduced, "I'm looking for Evander LaMontagne. I'm his...I'm the mother of his child."

The man nodded, "I'm Will. Evander's father."

"Please let me in. I traveled on a train for twenty-three hours to get here."

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Will inquired as he stepped aside to allow her inside his house.

Beatrice bit her lip as she walked inside, "Uh...I came to be close to Evander. So he could be part of his daughter's life."

"Where are your parents?" Will questioned, "They must be worried sick about you."

"Don't have parents. Just a foster mother and she doesn't know I'm gone yet."

Will nodded, "Okay. We'll give me her number. I'll call her."

"You already know her." Beatrice added, "You're the one who left the baby inside of her."

Will's mouth dropped open in shock, "You're JJ's kid?"

"Foster kid, technically."

"I'm calling your mother." Will said as he took out his phone.

Will heard the phone phone ringing and then Jennifer's sleepy voice came on the line.

"Hello?" Jennifer answered her phone sleepily.

"Come get your, kid." Will demanded

That woke Jennifer right up.

"What?! Will, what are you talking about?"

"Your daughter is standing in front of me with your granddaughter. Now come get them."

Will heard Jennifer sigh and say, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

After getting off the phone with Will, Jennifer ran a hand through her hair as she gave a sigh. 'Can I really do this?' She thought, 'I love that girl so much, but am I really equipped to be a mother to a teenager?'.

"God gave those little children to you, Mama, to you. No one else can mother them like you can. You may have your work cut out for you, but you're the one cut out to accomplish it." -Erin Odom

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	24. Chapter 24

"She may not have my eyes, she may not have my smile, but she has my heart." -Unknown

After getting off the phone with Will, Jennifer was confused. 'Why would Bee go to New Orleans?' Jennifer thought. She knew how excited Beatrice was to be adopted, 'why would she leave just three days before the adoption?'. In the beginning, Jennifer had always expected to wake up one morning and just find the children gone, but not now. Not with the adoption day so close.

As she got ready to leave, Jennifer called Penelope to let her know that she would probably need to keep Ronan for a little bit longer. Penelope didn't answer, so Jennifer left a voicemail. Jennifer headed to the airport to buy a ticket to New Orleans. A couple hours later, she boarded the plane and sat down.

Meanwhile with Ronan at Penelope's house. He woke up really early because he thought he was going home today. He didn't know about Jennifer's call yet. He excitedly bursts into Penelope's room.

"Auntie Penelope!" Ronan exclaimed

Penelope groaned as she sat up in bed with her sleeping eye mask still on.

"I'm awake. I'm up." Penelope said, "What's up, munchkin?"

"When's Mama getting here?"

Penelope took off her eye mask, checked her phone and listened to the voicemail from Jennifer. She sighed before looking up at Ronan, "It looks like you're going to have to stay a little longer."

"Why?" Ronan wondered as he walked closer to the bed and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Bee took Rylie ran away to New Orleans. Your Mama went to get Bee and bring her home." Penelope explained

Ronan furrowed his eyes confused, "But I don't understand. Why would she leave me?"

"I don't know." Penelope replied as she pulled Ronan in for a hug

Ronan leaned contently against Penelope as he thought about what could possibly have caused Beatrice to run away. The last time that she ran away, she took her with him, but that was a completely different circumstance. That was almost two years ago. They ran away because of a bad foster home, but they were in a good one now. They were going to be adopted in two days. So why would Beatrice leave?

The more that Ronan thought about it he remembered the phone call that Beatrice had gotten while they were at the park. The one that she said was a telemarketer, but Ronan hardly believed that. He saw the way that the call affected her. Who called her? Someone who rattled her. Someone from the past. Someone who hurt her.

"My mom got a phone call yesterday while we were at the park." Ronan uttered

Penelope gave a nod, "Okay. And?"

"At first she said it was a telemarketer, but she lied." Ronan added

"Did she tell you who it really was?"

Ronan nodded, "Yeah. It was Lee. Lee Gilbert."

"And who's that?" Penelope wondered

"A bad man." Ronan stated simply. He didn't like to think about Lee or what the man had done to Beatrice. Ronan didn't know the full extent of what Lee had done to Beatrice, but he new the basics.

Penelope grabbed her computer and got straight to work looking up Lee Gilbert. It only took a minute for Penelope to find out his whole life history. From birth up until now. She sighed, "Oh. Poor Bee."

Ronan just looked down, "I miss her. And Rylie."

"I know you do, but your Mama will bring them home."

Back with Jennifer after she arrived at the LaMontagne residence. She knocked on the door, which was answered by Claire.

"I'm here for my daughter and granddaughter." Jennifer spoke

"Oh you must be Beatrice's mom. Will said you were coming." Claire replied, "Please, come in. Beatrice is in the living room with Evander."

Jennifer nodded as she stepped into the house.

When Beatrice saw Jennifer, she stood up shocked.

"JJ! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you." Jennifer informed

Beatrice shook her head, "No. I won't go back. You can't make me."

"What happened, Bee?" Jennifer inquired, "Talk to me, sweetheart."

Beatrice's eyes filled with tears as she thought about Lee. About the phone call yesterday and what Lee had done to her in the past.

"I can't." Beatrice said as she shook her head again, "It's too painful."

Jennifer walked over to Jennifer, "It's okay, sweetheart. You can tell me. Just go as slow as you need."

Beatrice looked at Evander, who nodded. Then she looked back at Jennifer. Beatrice had told Evander about Lee, but for some reason she found it so much harder to tell Jennifer. Maybe it's because Evander is her friend whereas Jennifer is her mom. Beatrice is afraid that Jennifer may change her mind about the adoption, but she's more afraid of what her soon-to-be adoptive mother will to do Lee once she knows what Lee did to Beatrice.

Beatrice sniffled, "I got a call yesterday from an old foster father. Lee Gilbert. He was in jail for um...for molesting me, but he got out." She paused, "He...he knows about me. About Rylie. He was watching me. That's why I ran. I'm terrified of him."

"Oh baby," Jennifer let out as she hugged Beatrice, "You're not alone anymore. You should have just talked to me."

"I didn't want you to kill him." Beatrice answered as she wrapped her arms around Jennifer, hugging her back.

Jennifer just held Beatrice in her arms as she rubbed the teen's back. After a moment of silence, Beatrice finally spoke again.

"Why did you come here?" Beatrice asked

"Because when I found out you were gone, I...I felt like a piece of my heart had been ripped out of my chest." Jennifer responded, "And if you ever scare me like that, you'll be grounded until you you have grandkids."

Beatrice gave a small laugh, "Okay. I'm sorry...Mom. I love you."

"Oh I love you too, Bee. I love you more than words can say."

"I want to go home, Mom. I need see Roe and apologise to him."

Jennifer nodded, "Okay. Let's go home."

"And while you will never see a reflection of your own eyes there, you see something that's just as powerful: A reflection of your complete and unstoppable love for this person who grew in the midst of your tears and laughter, and who, if torn from you, would be like losing yourself." -Kathy Lynn Harris

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

P.s. Jennifer is now seven months pregnant. I don't know if you are technically allowed to fly when you're that pregnant, but let's just pretend.


	25. Chapter 25

"Houses become homes because of your 'yes'." -Unknown

When Jennifer and Beatrice return home, they pick up Ronan from Penelope's house. The first thing that Beatrice does is hug him and apologize for leaving, but he's not mad at her. He forgives her immediately. As Beatrice sighs and looked over at Jennifer, who's holding Rylie, it's then that Beatrice realizes how truly blessed she is. She knew it before because of Ronan, and then being blessed with Jennifer stumbling upon her as she was in labor with her daughter. Even though Beatrice knew this, it wasn't something that she had really and fully grasped. It was more like something in her head that was just grazing it, but it hadn't sunk in yet. Now it had sunk in.

-Two days later-

The day is finally here. Jennifer, Beatrice, and Ronan are standing before a judge. A judge that will decide the fate of Beatrice, Ronan, and ultimately Rylie too. Ronan is so excited. He hasn't stopped talking about being adopted for the past two days. Jennifer is happy, but she's containing herself a little better than Ronan. But Beatrice, she's nervous and scared. She doesn't know why, because it's never happened before but she's afraid that the judge will deny Jennifer's adoption request.

"Okay. It's lovely to see you all here." The Judge spoke as she looked at Beatrice, Ronan, and Jennifer. Rylie was behind them being held by Penelope.

"It's good to be here, Your Honor." Jennifer replied respectfully

The Judge smiled and gave a nod. She turned her attention solely on the teen, "So Beatrice, why do you want to be adopted?"

And just like that Beatrice was rendered speechless. 'What do I say?' She thought.

"Um...Your Honor, I've only once in my entire life had a real mom but then she sent Roe and I away. It was only recently that I learned why. She had Huntington's disease, and what I think is that she didn't Roe and I to see her when it got bad. She sent us back out of love, but this isn't about her. This about my mom now." Beatrice explained, "JJ is a good person. She's a role model for and for Roe. She's teaching how to be a better mother to my daughter." She paused and laughed, "Funny thing. That's actually kind of how we met. I was in labor with my daughter Rylie. JJ heard me scream. She could have ignored me and kept going. Most people would have, but she stopped and she called 911. She rode with me in the ambulance and for my medical bills out of the goodness of her heart, and she didn't have to. Heaven knows that I wasn't nice to her. She never gave up on me no matter how hard I pushed her away. In my mind that's the definition of a mom, because that's what she is. She's my mom. I just need you to make it legal."

"Okay." The Judge said. She focused on Ronan now, "Ronan, why would you like Miss Jareau to adopt you?"

Ronan furrowed his eyebrows, "Because she's Mama. She loves me. She would do anything for Bee-Bee and I." He paused, "For my whole life it was just Bee-Bee and I. Bee-Bee was practically my mom. Sometimes she still acts like it. I don't want her to get adopted without me. We come as a package deal. That's what Bee-Bee would always say. If you want one, you get us both."

The Judge nodded and looked over at Jennifer.

Jennifer knew what was coming. She didn't need the Judge to say anything.

"Your Honor, Beatrice and Ronan have brought me a great deal of joy. I know that they probably would say that I saved their lives, but truthfully they saved mine. I don't know how I would have made it through these last few months without them." Jennifer explained as tears streaked down her face. She placed her hand on her very noticeable baby bump, "They are my babies just as much as the little boy growing inside me. Except they didn't grow inside my stomach. They grew inside my heart and isn't that where it really counts."

"I have three adopted kids of my own." The Judge admitted, "And that is precisely where is counts. I see no reason not to grant the adoption." She stamped the papers and then had Jennifer, Beatrice and Ronan come up and sign their names.

As the adoptive parent Jennifer had to sign it, but so did Beatrice and Ronan. The kids had to sign the adoption papers, so that it was on record that they had consented to the adoption.

When everything was final and legal, Jennifer hugged her two kids as she felt the baby kicking.

"Whoa! Mama, he's kicking me." Ronan exclaimed with a big smile

Jennifer smiled, "He is. How does it feel?"

"It's like you have a little alien, but when he's born he'll look how Rylie did when she was born five months ago." Ronan disclosed

"Yeah. He will." Beatrice agreed. She smiled at her mother, "I finally have a mom."

Jennifer shook her head, "Not finally. You always had a mom, it just took me a while to find you."

"It might take a year, it might take a day, but what's meant to be will always find it's way." -Unknown

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

This is the last chapter. I've enjoyed writing this story, and I will be writing a sequel to it just not right away.


End file.
